Turnover
by Turie-chan
Summary: Une fille seule peut-elle suffire à emmener Shinryûji vers la victoire et à obliger Agon à devenir le meilleur joueur du pays? Aoki n'a aucun doute à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi elle a décidé de relever ce défi sans la moindre hésitation. Reste à savoir si les principaux concernés vont se montrer coopératifs. non-yaoi, présence d'OC
1. Premier jour

Hello!

Bienvenue sur le premier chapitre de Turnover, ma première fic Eyeshield 21. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Avant de vous laissez lire, quelques détails:  
1- C'est un semi-UA dans le sens ou certains détails provenant du manga ne seront pas respectés, comme le fait que Shinryûji soit un lycée entièrement réservé aux garçon, ou la rencontre fortuite entre Agon et une tondeuse durant la Coupe du Monde. En dehors de ces quelques détails, rassurez vous, je garde la majorité de la trame du manga original.  
2- Je me base sur le manga et non sur l'anime. Non seulement l'anime ne reprend pas toutes l'histoire mais il donne surtout une image encore plus négative d'Agon que le manga en en faisant une sorte de psychopathe incontrôlable et en omettant toute l'évolution qu'il suit durant la Coupe du Monde.  
3- Au risque de décevoir certains d'entre-vous, ce ne sera pas un yaoi, et il n'y aura aucune relations incestueuse entre les jumeaux. J'avoue que cette idée me met un peu mal à l'aise.

Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir le reste par vous-même.

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1:

PREMIER JOUR.

- Hééééééé! Attends moi, Ao-chan!  
La jeune fille ainsi interpellée se retourna pour regarder son amie, pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, occupée à essayer de reprendre son souffle. Après un instant, la petite brune se redressa en offrant un sourire contrit à son amie.

- J'y crois pas! Toutes ces marches et t'es même pas essoufflée. Comment tu fais?

- L'entraînement.  
La brunette eut un petit rire et épousseta machinalement son hakama du plat de la main.

- On voit que tu as fait toutes ces années de kendo, reprit-elle en examinant son amie d'un regard critique. Tu portes ce kimono beaucoup mieux que moi.

- Arrête de te rabaisser tout le temps, Ko-chan. Cet uniforme te va très bien.  
Ragaillardie, "Ko-chan" trottina vers son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent la porte d'entrée en forme de tori et débouchèrent sur la vaste esplanade autour de laquelle s'élevaient les différents bâtiments du lycée. La grande cour dallée, bondée d'élèves, était dominée par un haut bâtiment aux murs légèrement inclinés et sur leur droite, un autre bâtiment arborait une toiture incurvée rappelant celle d'un temple shintô. D'ailleurs sur leur gauche les deux jeunes filles virent même une pagode et ses multiples toits et sur leur droite, dans le coins le plus reculé de la cour, trônait une immense statue de Bouddha.

- On se croirait vraiment dans un temple, fit la petite brune en regardant autour d'elle, le yeux écarquillés. Ca fiche un peut la trouille.  
L'autre jeune fille lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Tu es venue pour les examens d'entrée non?

- Oui, mais j'étais tellement stressée que j'ai pas fait attention à ce qui m'entourait.  
"Ao-chan" se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- J'étais la seule fille parmi toute une armée de garçons, fit la surnommée "Ko-chan" en frissonnant. Il me regardaient tous comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre. C'était l'angoisse.

- Tu as autant ta place ici qu'eux. Et s'ils ne sont pas content, je me charge d'eux.  
Les deux jeune filles traversaient à présent la cour bondée d'étudiants vêtus des mêmes uniformes.

- En parlant de ça. Il faut que je pense à remercier ton père. Sans son intervention je n'aurais jamais pu entrer dans ce lycée.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, mon père n'y est pour rien, c'est pas lui qui a passé l'examen à ta place. Il a juste fait jouer ses relations pour nous permettre d'entrer en cours de cursus.

- Pour ME permettre d'entrer en cours de cursus, corrigea Konami. Toi avec tes résultats et tes performances, ils n'auraient certainement pas refusé de prendre en cours de cursus. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà un casier à ton nom dans le vestiaire des Naga!

- Tu devrais crier encore plus fort, Ko-chan, soupira "Ao-chan" en regardant autour d'elle.  
Plusieurs des étudiants qui les entouraient les observaient avec curiosité en chuchotant entre eux.

- Quoi, c'est pas un secret quand même.

- Je préférerais que ça ne se sache pas avant confirmation définitive.  
"Ko-chan" la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu crains des difficultés?

- Il y en a toujours eu, pourquoi ce serait différent ici? Surtout vu la population locale.  
Elle lança un regard vers la troupe de garçons se pressant sur l'esplanade.

- J'ai déjà eu du mal à me faire accepter dans l'équipe d'un lycée mixte alors imagine ce que ça va être ici, ou il n'y a quasiment que des garçons.

- Ca me démoralise, soupira "Ko-chan".

- C'est plutôt moi que ça devrait démoraliser.  
Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment aux murs inclinés. Le parquet parfaitement ciré du hall et l'ambiance calme et sereine des lieux leur donna l'impression d'entrer dans un temple.

- Ca ferait presque flipper, commenta "Ao-chan" en regardant autour d'elle. Tu as les numéros des casiers?  
Aussitôt, un papier apparu comme par enchantement dans la main de son amie.

- Numéros 219 et 220.  
"Ao-chan" jeta un coup d'oeil aux casiers les plus proches.

- C'est par là, informa-t-elle.  
Toutes deux remontèrent l'une des allées séparants les longues rangées d'étagères divisées en petits casiers et trouvèrent rapidement les leurs. A l'aide de la petite clé qu'on lui avait remis la veille, "Ao-chan" ouvrit la porte et découvrit un messages glissé dans la boite. Superbement calligraphiée, la missive l'informait que ses zori devaient rester au casier dans la journée et qu'a l'intérieur du bâtiment principal, elle ne devait se déplacer qu'en tabi.

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, commenta la jeune fille en remettant le message dans le casier avant d'y fourrer ses sandales de bois.  
Mal à l'aise dans ses chaussures, elles s'en débarrassait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Une fois qu'elles furent débarrassées du superflus, les deux jeunes filles gagnèrent leur classe. Celle-ci se trouvait au troisième étage coincée entre la salle des professeurs et les toilettes et ne comptait que des filles. Quand elles entrèrent, la vingtaine de jeunes filles triées sur le volet que l'établissement avait jugé digne de son enseignement se tournèrent vers elle, interloquées. Les demoiselles avaient de quoi être surprises: c'était la première fois que deux nouvelles élèves rejoignaient leur classe en cours de cursus. Contrairement aux nouveaux élèves masculins, qui avaient la chance de pouvoir rejoindre le lycée à chaque rentrée scolaire, les filles n'y étaient admises en nombre restreint qu'une fois tous les trois ans. Quand une promotion de jeune filles était admise, il fallait attendre qu'elles finissent leur cursus de lycéenne, soit trois ans d'étude, et partent pour l'université avant qu'une nouvelle promotion de jeunes filles ne puisse rejoindre à son tour l'établissement.

- Vous êtes les nouvelles? Demanda l'une des anciennes élèves en s'approchant.  
Devant l'absurdité de la question, et l'évidence de sa réponse, "Ao-chan" resta muette, laissant à sa camarade le soin de répondre.

- Oui, admit la brunette en s'inclinant. Je suis Sakamoto Konami et mon amie se nomme Kojima Aoki. C'est un plaisir de vous rejoindre.  
Aoki ne dit rien, malgré les regards braqués sur elle et se contenta de lancer un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Toutes les filles qui les entouraient portaient le même kimono blanc et le même hakama rouge qu'elle, rappelant les prêtresses d'un temple shintô. Certaines le portaient mieux que d'autres ou avec plus de conviction, et un instant, la jeune fille eut l'impression de se retrouver en plein milieu d'une réunion de cosplay.

- Je m'appelle Hondo Minami, reprit la jeune fille qui les avait accueilli. Je suis la chef de classe. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.  
Konami s'inclina une nouvelle fois en remerciant chaleureusement Hondo-chan.

- C'est laquelle? Demanda soudain une voix rude.  
Aoki et Konami se tournèrent dans cette direction et se retrouvèrent face à face avec une fille légèrement plus grande que ses camarades avec de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux sombres et froids scrutait les deux nouvelles avec une curiosité malsaine.

- Pardon? Demanda Konami, confuse.

- Vous êtes là parce que l'une de vous a suffisamment impressionner les vieux croûtons du conseil d'administration pour être jugée digne de nous rejoindre en cours de route. Alors c'est laquelle?

- Et, tu es? Intervint Aoki en lui rendant son regard glacial.  
Sa voix chaude et vibrante lui attirèrent le regards des autres occupantes des lieux.

- Je suis la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de tennis, Azuka Naomi.  
Un sourire froid apparut sur les lèvre d'Aoki.

- Et bien, Azuka Naomi, capitaine de l'équipe féminine de tennis, si on te demande laquelle de mon amie ou de moi a réussi à _"suffisamment impressionner les vieux croûtons du conseil d'administration"_, tu pourras répondre que tu n'en sais rien.  
Avec ça, Aoki se dirigea vers l'une des tables libres dans le fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre et s'y installa sans rien ajouter, ignorant le regard furibond de la brune. Après un instant d'hésitation, Konami la rejoignit et s'installa derrière elle.

- Oh, regarde, Ao-chan, chuchota-t-elle pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas. On voit bien le terrain de football d'ici.  
Aoki leva les yeux et cessa de fouiller dans son sac. Son amie avait raison, la grande étendue de gazon striée de lignes blanches, dominée par les buts en forme de Y, s'offrait généreusement à leurs regards. Pour l'instant, elle était déserte, mais Aoki savait que l'équipe ne tarderait pas à reprendre du service. Elle attendait ça avec impatience.

Détournant le regard, la jeune fille sortit de son sac un bloc-note et un stylo qu'elle posa sur le pupitre devant elle. Laissant son regard vagabonder dans la classe, elle ne tarda pas à remarquer que les autres filles discutaient entre elle en lançant des regards à la fois curieux et intrigués dans leur direction. Elle se retint de se retourner pour en faire la remarque à Konami. Aoki savait qu'une fille intégrant le lycée Shinryûji était quelque chose de très rare et que jamais aucune ne l'avait fait alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule année de lycée à faire. Les règles de l'établissement était très strictes et qu'on les bouscule pour elle suffisait à prouver que la direction de l'établissement attendait d'elle quelque chose que les autres jeune filles ne pouvaient parvenir à accomplir. Elle comprenait parfaitement que les autres filles de sa classe puissent être curieuses, ou se sentir menacée si elles faisaient parti d'un club de sport. C'était probablement le cas de cette Azuka qui faisait semblant de discuter avec ses amies mais ne la quittait pas du regard. Si seulement elle savait à quel point Aoki se fichait de son équipe de tennis!

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les dernières retardataires rejoignirent la classe. Certaines discutaient en petits groupes répartis dans la salle. Aoki n'éprouvait aucune envie de se joindre à elles et encore moins de s'en faire des amies. En règle générale, elle ne s'intéressait pas aux autres filles et ne se liait que rarement d'amitié avec elles. Konami était la seule exception.

Quand un coup de gong retentit dans tout l'établissement, les conversations s'interrompirent et les filles regagnèrent leurs places. Toutes celles d'entre elles qui avaient les cheveux longs les attachèrent en chignon ou en queue de cheval, si ce n'était déjà fait, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer les nouvelles venues. Quelques instant plus tard, un homme en kimono brun entra et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du professeur ou il posa sa sacoche.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. J'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour cette dernière année dans notre établissement. J'ose espérer que vous nous ferez honneur.  
Les jeune filles répondirent d'une même voix.

- Pour commencer, je sais que vous l'avez déjà remarqué, nous accueillons deux nouvelles élèves parmi nous, ce qui est assez rare pour être signalé. Mesdemoiselles, vu que vous venez d'arriver, une petite présentation s'impose, vous ne pensez pas?  
Aoki lança un regard à Konami par dessus son épaule puis se leva:

- Je me nomme ...

- Allons, allons, mademoiselle, ne soyez pas timide, interrompit le prof. Venez ici.  
La jeune fille quitta sa place et le rejoignit sur l'estrade sur laquelle il se tenait, afin de faire face à ses nouvelles camarades. Nullement impressionnée par les regards posés sur elle, elle prit une lente inspiration:

- Je me nomme Kojima Aoki. Je suis née à Tokyo et j'aurai dix-huit ans en Août. J'ai quatre frères aînés. L'un d'eux, Kenji, a été élève ici même et a été membre des Naga.  
Cette affirmation déclencha des chuchotements dans la classe. Le prof lui même baissa ses petites lunettes rondes pour mieux pouvoir l'observer.

- Vous êtes la soeur de Kenji-kun?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Je me souviens bien de lui. C'était un bon élément, il a fait honneur à notre lycée.  
Il resta un instant muet et Aoki attendit qu'il lui donne l'autorisation de retourner à sa place. Cependant, il n'en fit rien et l'incita à continuer à parler d'elle.

- Que dire de plus? Ma mère est américaine et je suis parfaitement bilingue, je parle anglais depuis mon enfance. J'ai pratiqué le kendo et l'aïkido pendant dix ans et je monte cheval depuis que je peux marcher. J'ai aussi très mauvais caractère et je déteste qu'on me fasse chier.  
Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec un sourire mauvais, tout en fixant Azuka du regard.

- C'est à peut près tout. Je vous laisse la surprise de découvrir le reste par vous même.  
Elle adressa un sourire intimidant à ses camarades, comme pour les dissuader d'approcher trop près, et regagna son pupitre. Avant de s'asseoir, son regard croisa celui de Konami qui secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher! Soupira-t-elle en se levant.  
Elle prit la place laissée libre par son amie sur l'estrade.

- Bonjour à toutes, commença-t-elle d'un air amical. Mon nom est Sakamoto Konami. Moi aussi, je suis née à Tokyo et j'ai 17 ans. Mes parents sont kinés, je suis fille unique mais j'ai deux cousines que je ne vois que deux ou trois fois par an. J'adore l'informatique et la photographie, ce sont mes passe temps favoris. Je suis douée en math et en physique et nulle en art. Aoki et moi, on se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant et je ne compte plus le nombre de choses que j'ai réussi à faire grâce à elle que je n'aurais jamais fait par moi même. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.  
Elle s'inclina avant de descendre de l'estrade et de regagner sa place.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, mesdemoiselles, commenta le prof en reprenant sa place. Je suis Toyomoka, j'enseigne la littérature moderne et je suis votre professeur principal. J'attends de vous une discipline stricte, un comportement irréprochable et des résultats qui ne nous feront pas regretter le privilège qui vous a été accordé.  
Aoki et Konami se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

- Parfait. Commençons notre exercice si vous le voulez bien. En place, mesdemoiselles.  
A la surprise des deux nouvelles arrivantes, les jeunes filles se levèrent et replacèrent leurs chaises derrière leurs pupitres avant de s'asseoir par terre dans la position du lotus. Après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'oeil, Aoki et Konami en firent autant.

- Nous commençons toujours notre journée par un exercice de méditation.  
Et la demi heure suivante se passa dans le plus parfait silence. Ayant longtemps pratiqué les arts martiaux, Aoki connaissait ce genre d'exercice. Ce n'était pas le cas de Konami qui passa la demie heure à compter les battements de son coeur en attendant la fin l'exercice. Une fois la méditation terminée, tout le monde regagna sa place et le cours commença.

Aoki et Konami ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre compte que les cours n'étaient pas différents de ceux dispensés dans leur ancien lycée, si ce n'est que leurs nouveaux professeurs étaient extrêmement exigeants avec leurs élèves. En discutant avec Hondo-chan entre les cours, elles apprirent que les filles n'avaient pas le droit de monter au dessus du troisième étage, sauf autorisation exceptionnelle, car c'était à partir de cet étage que les garçons inscrits dans l'établissement avaient cours. En règles générale, les professeurs et les membres du personnel, faisaient en sorte que filles et garçons se rencontrent le moins souvent possible. Hondo leur apprit également que toutes relations autres que purement amicales étaient interdites entre filles et garçons au sein de établissement. Tout élève surpris en train de roucouler ou de s'embrasser entre les murs du lycée étaient passibles d'un renvoi temporaire. De même, tout ce qui pouvait perturber la sérénité des lieux était proscrit, à commencer par les téléphones portables, qui devaient être éteints ou au moins mis en silencieux, et la musique, qui était interdite dans l'ensemble de l'établissement. Les cris et le chahut devaient aussi être évité.

Les jeunes filles se devaient de porter leur uniforme exactement comme on le leur avait remis sans rien y ajouter ni en retirer. Elles devaient attacher leurs cheveux longs et ne devaient porter ni maquillage, ni bijoux, ni aucun autre accessoire susceptible d'attirer l'attention. Elles étaient là pour se consacrer à leurs études et à leur sport de prédilection, pas pour se faire remarquer des garçons. Hondo fit d'ailleurs remarquer à Aoki que ses boucles d'oreille étaient sur la liste des accessoires proscrit et qu'elle ferait mieux de les retirer. Elle pouvait en revanche garder sa montre. Cependant la jeune fille refusa catégoriquement de retirer son médaillon et Hondo fini par accorder que si elle le gardait camouflé sous son kimono ça pouvait passer. Craignant certainement que les deux nouvelles ne se fassent de fausses idées sur leur nouveau lycée, Hondo s'empressa également d'ajouter que tout ça s'appliquait également à tous les garçons fréquentant l'établissement.

Enfin, à une exception près!

A en croire Hondo-chan, le déjeuner était le seul moment où filles et garçons pouvaient se croiser librement, ce qui expliqua pourquoi, au moment ou le gong sonna l'heure du repas, toutes les filles quittèrent la classe en jacassant avec animation. Aoki et Konami les suivirent, se joignant à la masse d'étudiants qui descendait les escaliers en discutant.

- C'est le bagne ce lycée, soupira Konami

- Je sais, fit Aoki. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait quitter Ikedashi.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit la brunette avec un sourire rassurant. Je sais à quel point le sacrifice de ta liberté doit te coûter. Certainement plus qu'à moi. Alors concentre toi sur ton but et ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir.

- Merci.  
Elles descendirent tranquillement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ou se pressait la masse des lycéens. Celle-ci s'engouffrait par une double porte ouverte au bout d'un couloir. Rares étaient les établissements scolaires proposant une cantine à leurs élèves, habituellement ils devaient amener leur repas tout fait de chez eux et le manger dans leur classe, ou dans la cour s'il faisait beau. Il semblait que non content de purifier l'esprit de leurs élèves par la méditation, la pratique sportive et les cours exigeants, les responsables de Shinryûji voulait également purifier leurs corps en contrôlant leur nourriture. Aoki se demandait si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou non.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte grande ouverte, les deux jeunes filles tombèrent sur Hondo et deux de ses amies. La chef de classe ne sembla pas vouloir laisser passer l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec les intrigantes nouvelles:

- Kojima, Sakamoto! Vous vous joignez à nous?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Konami avec un grand sourire.  
Aoki se contenta d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Tandis qu'elles faisaient la queue, leur plateaux en main, Hondo continua à leur expliquer ce qu'elle estimait devoir leur transmettre à propos du lycée, de sa politique d'excellence, de son règlement stricte et de bien autres choses encore. Cependant, lorsqu'on posa le menu du jour sur le plateau d'Aoki, elle eu du mal à retenir un rire devant l'expression dubitative de la jeune fille.

- Menu végétarien, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Je vois ça, soupira la nouvelle. C'est tous les jours comme ça?  
Hondo confirma avant de les entraîner vers l'une des tables libres.

Toutes les cinq se frayèrent un chemin dans la salle jusqu'à une table basse qu'un autre groupe venait de libérer. Elle s'agenouillèrent ou s'assirent en tailleur sur les coussins qui servaient de siège puis s'installèrent.

- Au fait, reprit Hondo, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Vous ne connaissez pas mes amies? Voici Ôgawa Michiko et Satô Hanae. On est toutes membres du club de kendo.

- Toutes les filles de la classe font parties d'un club de sport? Demanda Konami en buvant une gorgée du thé servit avec le repas.

- La plupart oui, mais pas toutes, répondit Hondo. Les études et le sports ce sont les deux principaux sujets ici. Particulièrement l'équipe de football.  
Konami se retint de justesse de se tourner vers Aoki qui ne laissa rien paraître.

- C'est vrai que ton frère en a fait parti? Demanda Satô en se tournant vers Aoki.

- Oui. Il jouait au poste de linebacker. A l'époque, il avait une réputation équivalente à celle dont Shin, le joueur d'Ojô, jouit aujourd'hui.

- Tu t'y connais, dit donc! Remarqua Ôgawa.  
Aoki se contenta de sourire.

- Avec un frère comme Kenji, rien d'étonnant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ton frère, aujourd'hui? Enchaîna Satô, visiblement curieuse de savoir ce qu'on pouvait faire quand on avait été un joueur de cette trempe au lycée.  
Aoki prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé avant de répondre:

- Il fait parti d'un équipe pro.  
Les trois jeune filles la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- On est tous sportifs dans la famille, continua Aoki, sentant qu'elle voulaient en savoir plus. Mon père a été trois fois champion olympique de judo et maman vice championne du monde de natation. On a ça dans le sang.  
Elle se tournèrent alors vers Konami qui suivait la conversation sans y prendre part.

- Et toi?

- Moi? ... Oh, non, je ne suis pas aussi sportive que Ao-chan. Le seul sport qu'on pratique dans la famille c'est la promenade au bord de la rivière. Et encore, seulement quand il fait beau.  
Hondo et ses deux amis se contentèrent de hausser les sourcils.

- Euh ... C'est bien! Commenta Hondo sans conviction.  
Ses deux amies et elle se tournèrent à nouveau vers Aoki, qui leur paraissait plus intéressante.

- Donc c'est toi qui a autant impressionné le conseil d'admission? Demanda Ôgawa avec avidité.  
Aoki tria un instant le contenu de son assiette du bout de ses baguettes.

- Et si c'était le cas?

- Quel club vas-tu rejoindre? S'empressa de demander Satô.

- Tu viendras avec nous au club de kendo? Renchérit Ôgawa.

- Tu as dis que tu avais pratiqué le kendo pendant dix ans. C'est plus que la plupart d'entre nous, continua Satô.

- Il est vrai qu'on en aurait bien besoin, soupira Hondo. Ces dernières années, toutes les bourses sportives attribuées l'ont été pour des membres de l'équipe de foot. Ca devient lassant.  
Aoki ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant rapidement un prétexte pour n'avoir pas à le faire. Et le salut ne lui vint de nul autre que des héros locaux.

Un grand silence accueillit l'entrée de trois adolescents dans la salle. Un instant tous les élèves présents se tournèrent vers eux, puis toutes les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps, comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement remonté le volume d'un film. Comme les autres élèves, les cinq jeunes filles suivirent un instant les nouveaux venus du regard. Cependant, contrairement à ses camarades de tablée, Aoki garda les yeux fixés sur eux tandis qu'ils traversaient la salle.

Celui qui marchait devant était grand, large d'épaule et les amples manches de son uniforme ne suffisaient pas à camoufler les muscles impressionnants de ses bras et de son torse. Son visage anguleux, aux traits bien dessinés arborait un air calme et serein, mais la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux gris en aurait fait reculer plus d'un. Ses cheveux coupés à ras lui donnait des airs de bonze qui ne faisaient pas déplacé dans ce lycée. Il se mouvait avec souplesse signe d'une longue pratique sportive.

Le jeune homme qui marchait derrière lui était tout à fait semblable et pourtant, il n'aurait pas pu être plus différent. Les cheveux longs, attachés en dreadlock, il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil vissée sur le nez, bien que la salle fut sombre, et sous la veste de son uniforme, on pouvait voir un T-shirt qui aurait d'avantage eu sa place dans un concert de rock. Son visage, étonnement semblable à celui de l'autre jeune homme, ne dégageait pas la même impression de calme et de détermination. C'était certainement dû à ses lunettes de sport camouflant en partie ses yeux et au rictus hargneux qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. De même taille et de même corpulence que l'adolescent marchant devant lui, il n'en paraissait pas moins bien plus impressionnant probablement à cause l'air peu commode qu'il arborait ainsi qu'à son pas décidé qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait écraser le monde entier si celui-ci se dressait devant lui.

Le troisième était plus petit et de carrure moins imposante, pourtant il n'en paraissait pas moins solide et tout dans sa démarche trahissait sa vivacité. Il semblait d'avantage taillé pour la course que pour les épreuve de force, contrairement aux deux autres. Il se démarquait par ses cheveux en bataille et l'air presque naïf flottant sur son visage. Il paraissait aussi plus jeune que ses deux compagnons, bien qu'il ait probablement le même âge. Quand ses yeux sombre se posèrent sur leur tablée, une jolie teinte rose s'étala sur ses joues glabres et il ne put retenir un sourire timide.

Aoki haussa les sourcils et échangea un regard silencieux avec Konami, avant de se tourner vers Hondo et ses deux amies.

- Ce sont les frère Kongô.  
C'était d'avantage une affirmation qu'une question mais Hondo répondit quand même.

- Oui ce sont eux. Celui avec les cheveux courts, c'est Unsui-kun, l'aîné. Et l'autre, c'est Agon.

- Ils sont jumeaux, c'est ça? Demanda Konami en observant les deux frères.

- Oui, répondit Hondo, mais on ne pourrait pas faire plus différent.  
Elle marqua une pause avant d'annoncer:

- Le troisième, est aussi un membre des Naga. C'est Hosokawa Ikkyû.

- Oui, je sais, je l'ai vu jouer, lui aussi.  
Hondo n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer un regard étonné, car le trio de footballeurs se dirigeait vers elles, ce qui provoqua l'émoi de ses deux amis.

- Ils viennent par ici, ils viennent par ici! S'exclama Ôgawa à voix basse en sautillant sur son coussin avec excitation.

- La chance! Renchérit Satô, non moins agitée.

- Unsui-kun est vraiment trop classe, se pâma Ôgawa.

- Et Ikkyû-kun est trop mignon! S'extasia Satô.  
Elle échangèrent des rires surexcités tandis que Hondo restait muette, se contentant de soupirer avec lassitude. Ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois que ses deux amis se comportaient de la sorte à la vue des trois joueurs de football américain.

- Tiens! Intervint Aoki, coupant les deux autres dans leur moment d'extase. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Agon qui ai le plus de succès!  
Ca eut le mérite de calmer les ardeurs des deux adolescentes mieux qu'une douche froide.

- Agon? Il fiche trop la trouille, souffla Ôgawa à voix basse, certainement pour ne pas être entendue du jeune homme.  
Satô confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Ah bon? Il ne me parait pas si terrifiant, pourtant.  
Les trois autres la regardèrent comme si elle descendait d'une autre planète.

- Aoki n'a peur de rien, ni de personne, affirma Konami avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
Les trois jeunes filles n'eurent pas le temps de s'en étonner car le trio de dragons s'arrêta juste à leur hauteur pour s'installer à la table voisine. Ôgawa et Satô lâchèrent des petits cris hystériques de fan-girls devant leurs vedettes adorées qui attirèrent les regards des nouveaux venus. Agon, certainement habitué à ce genre de réaction, leur adressa un sourire arrogant. Les deux autres, plus circonspects, se contentèrent de se détourner en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les regards brillants de convoitise de Ôgawa et de Satô.

- Vous êtes ridicules les filles, soupira Hondo.  
Mais même un sourd aurait mieux entendu cette remarque que les deux fan-girls.

- Ca fait toujours ça? Demanda Konami.

- Pratiquement, oui, déplora Hondo. La plupart des filles ne peut pas s'empêcher de baver devant les garçons de l'école, même si c'est interdit. Et les joueurs des Naga ont toujours eu beaucoup de succès.  
Elle semblait résignée, comme si elle savait qu'essayer de raisonner ses camarades de classe était un combat perdu d'avance.

- Au moins, elle ne bavent pas, c'est toujours ça, plaisanta Aoki.  
Avec un petite rire moqueur, elle leva sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de thé. A ce moment, une ombre tomba sur elle. Ôgawa et Satô se turent d'un seul coup comme si cette ombre les avait congelé sur place. Levant lentement la tête, la jeune fille découvrit le regard anthracite de l'un des trois sportifs baissé vers elle. Mais ce n'était ni Unsui, ni Ikkyû. C'était Agon. Son air menaçant s'était envolé comme par enchantement au profit d'un sourire avenant et ses lunettes de soleil avaient disparu, laissant voir ses yeux gris.

- On ne se connaît pas, il me semble, lança-t-il à Aoki, en ignorant complètement les quatre autres jeunes filles.

- Pas encore, admit celle-ci avec un sourire amusé.  
Il lui adressa un sourire ouvertement séducteur. Elle reposa doucement sa tasse sur son plateau tandis que le champion des Naga s'agenouillait à même le sol pour s'accouder à la table.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant. Pourtant j'ai une excellente mémoire.

- C'est normal, je viens d'arriver.  
Il haussa un sourcil sans rien perdre de son air charmant.

- Oh? C'est vrai?  
Aoki se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

- Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, oui, c'est vrai.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ta venue.  
Aoki hésita un instant, se demandant comment il réagirait si elle lui lâchait comme ça, tout de go, qu'elle comptait rejoindre son équipe. Elle n'en fit cependant rien, inutile d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde dès le premier jour.

- Certainement pas la cuisine en tout cas, répondit-elle finalement en repoussant son plateau.  
Un sourire carnassier fit surface sur le visage du footballeur.

- Ca tombe bien, je connais un petit resto sympa, ça te dirait de m'y rejoindre, ce soir?  
Avant que Aoki ait eu le temps de répondre, Unsui attrapa son frère par la peau du dos.

- Laisse la tranquille pour son premier jour.  
Il regagna sa place en traînant son frère derrière lui.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Y'a pas de mal, répondit Aoki sans perdre son sourire. C'était plutôt flatteur.  
Agon grogna quelques chose d'inaudible à l'intention de son frère mais celui-ci fit mine de ne pas entendre.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, fit Aoki à ce moment.  
Elle tourna sur son coussin afin de faire face à la table des trois footballeurs.

- Je m'appelle Kojima, annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant. Kojima Aoki.  
Elle se redressa et son regard croisa les yeux couleur d'ardoise de Unsui. Elle comprit à ce moment qu'il savait déjà qui elle était et pourquoi elle était là.

- C'est un plaisir de rencontrer les trois têtes des Naga, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire comploteur.  
Ikkyû la regarda avec des yeux ronds mais Unsui se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Les lunettes de soleil étant de nouveau posées sur le nez d'Agon, impossible de voir sa réaction. En tout cas, son sourire arrogant était de retour sur son visage.

Satisfaite, Aoki se tourna à nouveau vers ses camarades de classe. Celles-ci la regardaient à nouveau comme si elle arrivait d'un autre monde. Elle leur adressa un nouveau sourire, sans rien dire. Il se passa quelques seconde de silence avant que Ôgawa ne revienne soudain à la charge.

- Alors, le club de kendo?  
Aoki la maudit silencieusement.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas encore décidée, mentit-elle.  
Elle espéra que ça mette fin à leur interrogatoire.

Pendant un moment, elles restèrent muettes, Hondo se concentrait sur son déjeuner tandis que Ôgawa et Satô continuaient à baver sans discrétion sur Unsui et Ikkyû. De leur coté, Aoki et Konami faisaient semblant de s'intéresser à la brochure vantant les mérites des divers club du lycée. Les Naga y tenait une grande place, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas dans l'un d'eux? Proposa soudain Aoki à son amie.  
Konami eut un petit rire.

- Tu me vois dans un club, moi? Avec mon gabarit de crevette?  
Aoki haussa un sourcil:

- Je ne parle pas forcément d'un club de sport. Tiens, pourquoi pas celui-là?

- Le club de shogi? Interrogea Konami avec une moue dubitative. Je ne sais même pas jouer.

- Ce serait une bonne occasion d'apprendre!  
Mais devant l'air peu convaincu de son amie, Aoki préféra passer à un autre club.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Un club de mode!

- Je ne le vous conseille pas, fit une voix grave sur leur droite.  
Elles se tournèrent vers Unsui.

- En fait de mode, c'est surtout une couverture pour cacher un rassemblement de collectionneurs.  
Konami se pencha vers l'avant pour voir l'adolescent sans être gêné par son amie, assise à sa droite.

- Des collectionneurs de quoi?  
Elle sut qu'elle allait regretter sa question au moment même où elle vit Ikkyû piquer le fard du siècle. Agon laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- De petites culottes, répondit son frère sans se démonter.  
Aussitôt une rougeur pouvant rivaliser avec celle du cornerback s'étala sur les joue de l'adolescente, tandis qu'un rire amusé s'échappait de la poitrine d'Aoki.

- Non merci, pas de mode pour moi, décida Konami.  
Aoki continua à consulter la brochure.

- Le club de photo? C'est ta passion, la photo, tu devrais en profiter. Tu as toujours regretté la fermeture de celui de Ikedashi!

- Pas mieux! Fit la voix de Unsui avant que la brune ne puisse répondre.  
Aoki et Konami se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui.

- Laisse moi deviner, fit Aoki. Ils collectionnent les photos de petites culottes?  
Le quarterback confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Mais dis-donc, t'es drôlement bien renseigné, ma crotte, remarqua Agon.  
Il attrapa son frère et lui coinça la tête dans le pli de son coude en une prise qu'un catcheur professionnel n'aurait pas renié. Unsui se débattit un instant avant de s'immobiliser, résigné.

- On devrait peut-être l'aider, fit Konami l'air inquiet en les regardant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? Et puis il a l'air d'avoir l'habitude.  
Tandis que Agon continuait à malmener son frère sous les regards inquiet de Ikkyû ou outrés de Ôgawa et Satô, Aoki replongea dans la brochure.

- Le club de sudoku? Proposa-t-elle.

- Ao-chan, s'indigna Konami.

- Le club de lecture alors?

- Essaierais-tu de te débarrasser de moi par hasard?  
Aoki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant visiblement du mal à reconnecter son cerveau.

- Bien sûr que non, quelle idée!

- Alors pourquoi tu essaies de me faire entrer dans l'un de ces fichus clubs?

- Mais, pour que tu te fasses d'autres amis et que tu profites de ta dernières année de lycée.  
Konami soupira comme si cette réponse lui paraissait totalement absurde.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire partie d'un club pour profiter de cette année.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu feras pendant que serai aux entraînements?

- Eh bien, comme toujours! Je resterai sur le bord du terrain pour regarder.  
Ce fut au tour de Aoki de soupirer. Profitant de sa victoire, Konami replia la brochure et la glissa dans la manche du kimono qui lui servait d'uniforme scolaire.

- C'est réglé! Décréta la brunette.  
Aoki déclara forfait.

- De toutes façons, intervint Hondo qui avait suivi la conversation, les inscriptions aux clubs dureront toute la semaine, tu as encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.  
Konami haussa simplement les épaules.

- Tu ne manges pas, Kojima-chan? S'inquiéta alors la chef de classe.  
Aoki lança un regard vers son plateau à peine entamé.

- Euh, non! ... C'est probablement très bon pour la santé mais c'est aussi certainement très mauvais pour le moral.  
Elle se tourna vers Konami.

- A partir de demain, c'est moi qui cuisine.  
La brunette hocha la tête. Hondo faillit s'étouffer avec son pâté de tofu.

- Qui cuisine?

- Oui, pourquoi? C'est interdit d'amener son déjeuner?

- Non, non mais ... C'est toi qui cuisine? Ta mère ne le fait pas?  
Aoki haussa les sourcils.

- Ma mère vit à Tokyo. Si je rentrais chez moi ça me prendrait trois heures de transport en communs, deux fois par jour. Et comme j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps dans le train, je partage un appartement avec Konami, situé à quatre kilomètres du lycée.

- Vous vivez seules?  
Toutes les deux approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Hondo et ses deux amies semblaient abasourdies.

- Mais, pourquoi vous inscrire dans un lycée aussi éloigné de chez vous?  
Aoki se leva et prit son plateau.

- Shinryûji était la meilleur option pour ce que je veux faire.  
Elle adressa un dernier sourire aux trois jeunes filles et quitta la table.

En passant devant la table des footballeurs, elle remarqua que Agon avait fini par lâcher son frère, lequel arborait à présent l'empreinte du bracelet de son cadet sur la joue gauche. Passant devant eux en retenant un sourire, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, Konami sur ses tallons.

- Merci, fit-elle en déposant son plateau devant les préposés à la vaisselle. C'était délicieux.  
Ce mensonge lui attira le regard sidéré des deux types en tablier blanc qui avait récupéré le déjeuner à peine entamé.

Ayant encore près d'une demie heure de battement avant la reprise des cours, les deux jeunes filles allèrent récupérer leurs sandales dans leurs casiers puis quittèrent le bâtiment pour profiter du doux soleil de printemps dans l'immense cour. A leur surprise, des élèves, pratiquement tous masculin, étaient occupés à installer chaises et tables en longues rangées sur l'esplanade. Les clubs commençaient à préparer leur session de recrutement du début d'année qui commençait le lendemain.

- Je me demande si les Naga ont un stand, fit Konami en observant une jeune fille installer une pancarte vantant les mérite du club de tennis.

- Ca m'étonnerait, ils ont tellement de succès qu'il n'ont pas besoin de pub pour attirer les nouveaux membres.

-N'est-ce pas? Répondit la brunette avec un sourire en coin.  
Aoki hocha détourna la tête, comme si ce que son amie venait de dire était particulièrement vexant, cependant, elle n'était pas fâché, au contraire, elle semblait amusée:

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit-elle avec le même sourire.  
Ca fit rire Konami.

- On va voir le terrain? Proposa la brunette.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit autorisé.  
Konami attrapa Aoki par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'extrémité du bâtiment.

- On dira qu'on ne savait pas!  
Bras dessus bras dessous, elles longèrent le long bâtiment principal et tournèrent dans un large passage qui le séparait du cimetière.

- Drôle d'endroit pour mettre ça! Remarqua Konami tandis qu'elle longeaient le muret entourant les pierres tombales.  
Elle sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de l'échine et pressa le pas, provoquant l'amusement muet de Aoki.

Face à elles se dressaient le mur séparant la grande esplanade du lycée des terrains de sport. La porte de gauche menait directement au terrain de football américain, celle de droite au terrain que se partageaient les équipes de soccer, de baseball et de tennis. Les deux portes étaient fermées, ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux jeunes filles d'approcher. Konami toujours agrippée à son bras, Aoki poussa la porte qui tourna sur ses gonds sans produire le moindre bruit. Poussant l'audace plus loin, elles franchirent la porte.

Sur leur gauche, le long du bâtiment principal s'élevait les tribunes, complètement vide à cette heure. Sans être immense, elles pouvait tout de même contenir bien plus de spectateurs qu'il y avait d'étudiants dans les murs de l'établissement, et elles avaient leur pendant de l'autre coté du terrain. Mais en l'absence de tout occupants, elle paraissait encore plus impressionnante, grande structure béante projetant son ombre sur le terrain. Les deux adolescentes marchèrent jusqu'au bord de la pelouse et s'arrêtèrent pour observer le terrain désert.

- C'est impressionnant, murmura Konami.

- Ca l'est encore plus quand tu as onze molosses accrochés à tes crampons, rit Aoki.  
Lâchant enfin le bras de son amie, elle retira sandales et tabi puis avança sur la pelouse, pieds nus. Konami ne s'en étonna pas, connaissant les petites manies de sa complice.

- C'est agréable, fit Aoki. Un terrain en véritable gazon. Agréablement souple sans être profond, idéalement tondu. Tout ce qu'il faut pour permettre de bonnes performances en ménageant les chevilles et les genoux.  
Konami ne répondit pas, c'était inutile. Aoki ne s'adressait pas vraiment à elle, elle ne faisait qu'énoncer ses observations à voix haute. Quand elle entrait sur le terrain, elle devenait presque quelqu'un d'autre et Konami la voyait souvent en guerrière partant au combat. Ses sandales à la main, Aoki marcha jusqu'aux hashmarks, les deux rangées de lignes placées au centre du terrain. Elle marcha un instant dans le chemin tracé par ces marques avant de revenir vers Konami qui attendait sur le bord du terrain, n'osant pas poser le pied sur la pelouse.

- C'est à ton goût?

- Dommage que je n'ai pas mon matériel sous la main, j'ai subitement envie de sauter dans mes crampons et de piquer un sprint.  
Konami lui adressa un sourie timide. Elle ne savait jamais vraiment comment se comporter dans ces cas là et l'apparition de la Aoki guerrière prête à écraser ses adversaires l'intimidait toujours.

Elles longèrent le terrain en silence, Aoki marchant toujours à pieds nus sur la pelouse tandis que Konami n'osait pas poser un orteil dessus. A l'extrémité du terrain, dans le prolongement de la tribune, un bâtiment semblable au pavillon d'un temple attira leur attention.

- Le club-house? Demanda Konami.

- Probablement.  
Elle s'approchèrent ne manquant pas de remarquer que le bâtiment n'avait pas de fenêtre. Au dessus de la porte, un panneau portait le dragon, logo des Naga. Aoki s'approcha, tandis que Konami restait prudemment en arrière, et actionna la poignée.

- C'est fermé, constata-t-elle. Dommage.  
Elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour d'elle.

- En tout cas, ils ont de sacrées installations.

- C'est certainement dû au fait qu'ils ont gagné neuf des dix derniers tournois du Kanto.

- Probablement.  
N'ayant plus grand chose à faire dans les parages, les deux jeune filles firent demi-tour et revinrent sur leurs pas.

- Neuf des dix derniers tournois du Kanto, mais pas un seul Christmas Bowl, remarqua Aoki. Tu parles d'une malédiction.

- Malédiction qui va prendre fin cette année.

- J'y compte bien.  
Elles passèrent la porte ramenant sur l'esplanade et se mêlèrent aux autres élèves qui commençaient à aller et venir entre les stands en préparation. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elles passèrent en revue les différents clubs, mais aucun n'attira vraiment leur attention. Aoki était concentrée sur son objectif personnel: jouer avec les Naga, et Konami ne semblait pas intéressée par la perspective de s'inscrire dans un club.

- Rah, je m'ennuie! Se plaignit Aoki en donnant un coup de pied dans un cailloux.

- Profites en, d'ici une semaine tu regretteras de ne plus pouvoir t'ennuyer.

- Probablement, mais je déteste n'avoir rien à faire.  
Konami se contenta de sourire sans rien dire.

Elles revinrent vers le bâtiment principal sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elles et firent halte dans le hall pour remettre leurs sandales dans leurs casiers. Au moment où elles traversaient le couloir menant vers l'escalier, elles tombèrent à nouveaux sur les trois footballeurs qui sortaient visiblement tout juste du réfectoire.

- Hey, comme on se retrouve! Fit Agon en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. Aiko, c'est ça?  
Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tant qu'elle était assise sur son coussin, mais elle était presque aussi grande que lui, trois ou quatre centimètres de moins peut-être. Ses cheveux couleur de miel, coupés court, ses yeux d'un bleu de glace et ses traits fins prouvaient sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était métis, probablement à moitié européenne. Un joli trophée à ajouter à son tableau de chasse.

- C'est Aoki, en fait, rectifia-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Kojima Aoki.  
Cette précision ne sembla pas évoquer quoique ce soit dans l'esprit du dragon.

- Tu n'as pas répondu, pour le restaurant, rappela-t-il.  
Vaguement déçue qu'il ne fasse pas le lien avec son frère, et donc avec la probable raison de sa venue dans ce lycée, Aoki se contenta de lui adresser un sourire faussement navré.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai un tas de cartons qui encombrent mon appartement et qui attendent d'être déballés. Une autre fois, peut-être.  
Abasourdi d'essuyer un refus, Agon en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Aoki décida de ne pas attendre qu'il revienne de sa surprise.

- Passez une bonne journée, lança-t-elle aux trois sportifs en montant les premières marches de l'escalier, Konami sur ses talons.

- Quel dragueur, celui-là! Remarqua la brunette.

- Oui, c'est bien ça le problème, marmonna Aoki, visiblement agacée.

- Hum?  
Aoki ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Lorsqu'elles entèrent dans leur salle de classe, bon nombre de leurs camarades avaient déjà regagné leur place. Aoki s'installa derrière son pupitre et, sans un mot, tira de son sac un bloc-note qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi. L'ouvrant, elle le feuilleta un instant, ne prêtant aucune importance aux pages couvertes de texte manuscrit ou de schéma de tactiques. Quand elle eut trouvé une page vierge, elle le plaça dans le sens de la largeur, gardant la reliure sur sa droite, puis entreprit d'inscrire ses premières impressions sur le lycée, son terrain et les membres de l'équipe qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

Elle faisait toujours ça, ça l'aidait à mieux réfléchir. Son carnet était bourré de ses réflexions, de ses idées plus ou moins réalisables, de ses théories de jeu, elles aussi plus ou moins réalisables, de ses analyses de jeu, d'équipe ou de joueur, de ses croquis tactiques et de bien d'autres choses qu'elle était la seule à comprendre. Konami avait l'habitude de la voir faire, elle ne s'en étonnait même plus. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres filles, qui regardèrent avec des yeux ronds les hiéroglyphes que la jeune fille alignait dans son bloc.

- C'est quoi tous ces gribouillis, demanda une fille en se penchant sur le bloc-note.  
Levant les yeux, Aoki reconnu la capitaine de l'équipe de tennis qui les avait apostrophé, Konami et elle, le matin même. Son petit sourire arrogant et son regard glacial eurent le don d'agacer la blonde qui baisa de nouveaux les yeux sur son travail en répondant:

- Si on te le demande, tu pourras dire que tu n'en sais rien.  
Visiblement peu habituée à se faire rembarrer de la sorte, Azuka pinça les lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas bien compris comment ça marche ici, fit-elle d'une voix venimeuse. Je suis la capitaine du meilleur club du lycée, tu me dois le respect, la bleue!

- Le meilleur club du lycée? Tiens, j'étais persuadée que c'était les Naga! Répondit vicieusement Aoki.  
Azuka ouvrit le bec pour répliquer mais rien ne sembla lui venir à l'esprit.

- Mais c'est vrai que les Naga sont hors-catégorie, remarqua Aoki, toujours sans lever le nez de son bloc-note. Et que n'importe qui ne peut pas y entrer.  
Cette fois, elle leva la tête et lança vers la brune un sourire dédaigneux.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça? S'offusqua la joueuse de tennis.

- Exactement ce que tu penses que ça veut dire.  
Un instant, les deux jeune filles s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Quelqu'un devrait t'apprendre la politesse, siffla Azuka.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, peut-être? J'ai affronté des types enragés plus grands et plus hargneux que toi, sans jamais trembler. Tu n'a aucune chance de réussir à m'intimider.  
Elle se leva et toisa la classe:

- Et puisque nous en somme aux mises au point sachez ceci: je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire des amies, vous ne m'intéressez pas, aucun de vos club ne m'intéresse. Je n'ai qu'un seul but et vous n'en faites pas parti. La seule chose qui compte pour moi est la réalisation de mon objectif. Le reste, je m'en balance.  
Sur ses mots, elle referma son bloc-note et le fourra dans son sac avant de se rasseoir.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Ao-chan, soupira Konami, derrière elle.  
Aoki se contenta de hausser les épaules. Peu à peu, les regards braqués sur elle se détournèrent et les autres filles se mirent à chuchoter entre elles en se tournant de temps à autres vers les nouvelles venues. Aoki les ignora simplement, se contentant de regarder les nuages défiler dans le ciel.

Bientôt le gong sonna la reprise des cours et le premier professeur de l'après midi ne tarda pas à se montrer. Les cours reprirent et le reste de la journée se passa sans heurt. A la fin des cours, Toutes les filles se levèrent en même temps et saluèrent le professeur en s'inclinant devant lui tandis qu'il sortait de la salle.

- Merci pour votre temps, Sakada-sensei!  
Il leur répondit d'un vague geste de la main. Quand il fut partit, tout le monde rangea ses affaires, plaça les chaises sur les tables et quitta la salle.

Aoki et Konami se joignirent au flot des élèves dans le couloir et descendirent vers le rez-de-chaussée. Là, elles récupérèrent leurs sandales et quittèrent le bâtiment. Alors que la majorité des élèves se dirigeaient vers les salles d'études du rez-de-chaussée, les filles suivirent ceux, moins nombreux, qui traversaient l'esplanade en direction du grand escalier.

- Où ils vont, tous? Ils ne rentrent pas chez eux? Demanda Konami en se retournant pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la foule des élèves qui se pressait dans le couloir.

- Ils sont pensionnaires.  
Elle se tourna vers Aoki.

- Ah? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être pensionnaire.

- Seuls les garçons peuvent l'être, nous autre pauvres filles, devons rentrer chez nous chaaaaaaque soir! Fit la blonde avec un ton faussement tragique.

- Dommage, ça nous aurait évité de devoir nous taper ce stupide escalier! Soupira la brunette en regardant les marches se dérouler à ses pieds avec un air de profond dégoût sur le visage.  
Et, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle entama la descente des mille et quelques marches.

Pour les premiers jours, Aoki avait accepté de prendre le métro pour rentrer chez elles. Sans accès au vestiaire de l'équipe, il lui était difficile de se changer et elle ne se voyait pas courir en kimono dans les rue de la ville. Sans compter que Konami n'avait encore récupéré son vélo. Les deux amies se dirigèrent donc vers la station de métro et se mêlèrent aux badauds qui les regardaient avec moins de surprise qu'elles s'y attendaient.

- Ils ont certainement l'habitude, avec le lycée de l'autre coté de la rue, conclut Aoki.

- Ce kimono a au moins ça de pratique, avec lui, on ne risque pas de se faire molester par des pervers amateur de petites culottes de lycéenne, fit Konami en entrant dans une rame de métro bondée.  
Aoki joua des coudes pour la rejoindre.

- Ce que me fait penser, continua la brunette en s'accrochant à l'une des barres de la rame. Tu crois que Kongô-kun s'est moqué de nous ce midi, à propos du club de photo?

- Venant de son frangin j'aurai pu avoir un doute, mais je ne pense pas que Unsui-kun soit du genre à plaisanter avec ça. Et puis ... Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas t'inscrire dans un club?

- C'est vrai mais ... Penser que des petits pervers profitent de la couverture de leur club pour s'adonner à leur perversion, ça ne me paraît pas normal.

- Ce sont des ados, Ko-chan, leurs hormones les mènent par le bout du nez et ils sont prisonnier d'un monastère ...  
Elle s'interrompit en secouant la tête:

- D'un lycée, se reprit-elle, ou il n'y a quasiment que des garçons. Déjà dans un lycée mixte, les garçons ont des occupations disons ... spéciales, alors imagine ce que ça peut-être dans les écoles n'accueillant que des garçons!  
Konami haussa un sourcil.

- Maintenant que tu le dis!  
La petite brune laissa passer un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son amie:

- Au fait, dis moi si je me trompe mais Kongô-kun te plaît, non?  
Aoki haussa un sourcil:

- Unsui-kun?

- Mais non, Agon!

- C'est un formidable joueur. Il serait le meilleur du pays, si seulement il voulait bien s'en donner la peine.

- Ao-chan! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, râla Konami.  
Mais à ce moment, le métro s'arrêta dans la station à laquelle elles devaient descendre et Aoki quitta la rame sans prendre la peine de répondre. Râlant, Konami la suivit, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule des badauds.

Les deux jeunes filles venaient d'emménager dans un petit appartement en duplexe au troisième et au quatrième étage d'une résidence sans prétention dans un coin assez calme de la ville. Des immeubles d'habitation, des maisons individuelles et le jardin d'enfant tout proche constituaient leur environnement immédiat. Quelques boutiques et un kombini permettaient de n'avoir pas à aller jusqu'au centre ville pour faire ses courses. Il y avait même un parc public à deux kilomètres de là où Aoki se proposait d'aller courir de temps à autres.

Sur le chemin de leur résidence, Konami essaya de reprendre la conversation là ou Aoki l'avait laissé tomber, mais son amie parvint encore une fois à détourner son attention vers autre chose. Cette fois Konami, lâcha le morceau à la plus grande satisfaction d'Aoki. Passant devant le konbini, Aoki marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se tourner vers son amie:

- On fait des courses pour ce soir?

- Tu veux cuisiner ce soir? Interrogea Konami, perplexe. Tu auras le courage de le faire après avoir déballé tous les cartons qui nous attendent là-haut?  
Aoki haussa un sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger sinon?

- Je ne sais pas! Un truc à emporter? Il y a un fast-food au coin de la rue, de l'autre coté de l'immeuble, il me semble.

- OK!  
Elles reprirent leur marche vers leur immeuble.

- Il faudra quand même faire des courses, projeta Aoki. On a presque rien dans le frigo.

- Je sais.  
Aoki utilisa son badge pour ouvrir la porte du hall, elles entrèrent dans la résidence et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

- Normalement, je devrais monter à pied, remarqua Aoki en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de la cabine.

- Normalement! Répondit simplement Konami.  
La porte s'ouvrit devant elles sans un bruit et toutes les deux entrèrent dans la cabine. Konami tira ses clés de son sac de cours et ouvrit la porte d'entrée quand elle arrivèrent à leur étage.

Des piles de carton les attendaient dans le living-room et la cuisine et presque autant se cachaient dans les chambres à l'étage supérieur. Sans un mot, les jeunes filles montèrent se changer dans leurs chambres, afin de passer des vêtements plus confortables pour la corvée qui les attendaient. Elle ressortirent en même temps, débarrassées de leurs kimonos, Konami achevant de nouer sa longue tresse noire en un chignon simple maintenu par une baguette de bambou. Elle échangèrent un regard avant de redescendre.

- On commence par le salon, proposa Konami dans un soupir.  
Aoki hocha la tête et, armée d'un cutter, s'approcha du mur de cartons qui semblait la défier. D'un geste sec et précis, elle coupa la bande adhésive et ouvrit la boite la plus proche.

- Les bibelots que ta mère nous a donné, annonça-t-elle pour son amie.

- On a qu'à les mettre sur la table en attendant de leur trouver une place.  
Elles s'attelèrent à déballer divers bibelot sans grande valeur, soigneusement enroulés dans plusieurs couches de papier journal et les exposèrent sur la table du salon.

En dehors du gros électroménager, des meubles de la cuisine et des tabourets du mini bar la séparant du living-room, elles avaient eu l'appartement complètement vide. Leurs parents avaient accepté de les aider à le meubler en pensant que, de toutes façons, ces meubles leurs serviraient quand elles iraient à l'université.

- Heureusement que tes frères sont venus nous aider à installer les meubles, remarqua Konami en tirant d'un nouveau carton une masse crème en laquelle, Aoki reconnu les rideaux donnés par sa mère.  
Elle possédaient une table ronde et quatre chaises, un canapé et deux fauteuils dépareillés, une table basse, un meuble vidéo sur lequel trônaient une télé à écran plat et un lecteur DVD, des gravures et des tableaux sans aucune valeur à accrocher aux murs et une collection de bibelots hétéroclites à mettre un peu partout ou il y aurait de la place. Elles avaient également de la batterie de cuisine flambant neuve, de la vaisselle comprenant assiettes, bols, tasses, verres, couverts, baguettes et encore bien d'autre choses, des torchons, des serviettes en éponge, des draps et des couvertures pour un régiment, un tas de vêtements et leurs chambres contenaient également un lit, un bureau, un siège et une armoire chacune. Les plaques de cuisson, le four, le réfrigérateur et le lave-linge étant fournis avec l'appartement, les filles n'avaient eu qu'à acheter une cafetière, une bouilloire, un micro-onde et un auto-cuiseur pour le riz.

Le déballage des cartons et la mise en place de leur contenu dans le living-room et la cuisine leur prit plusieurs heures et l'horloge nouvellement accrochée dans la cuisine indiquait plus de vingt heures quand elles s'assirent enfin à la table du salon.

- Je suis claquée, commenta Konami en penchant la tête en arrière pour poser sa nuque sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Moi aussi, soupira Aoki, et il nous reste encore le haut à faire.  
Son amie lâcha un gémissement de protestation.

- En tout cas, ça a l'air plus chaleureux.  
Aoki jeta un oeil autour d'elle, heureuse de constater que l'appartement avaient enfin l'air d'un lieu habitable et non plus d'un hall de gare encombré de colis. Même le tapis donné par la grand mère de Konami avait trouvé une place sous la table basse du salon, devant le canapé. Seuls les rideaux de la mère de Aoki attendaient encore d'être accrochés à leur tringle, étendus sur le canapé.

- On a fait du bon travail, approuva Konami en hochant la tête.  
Il se passa un instant de silence las.

- J'ai faim, annonça Aoki.

- Moi aussi, maintenant que tu le dis.  
Elle restèrent immobiles et muettes quelques instants avant que la brunette ne propose.

- On va au fast-food?

- OK.  
Pourtant, elle ne bougèrent pas immédiatement, comme si se lever était au dessus de leurs forces. Après s'être lancé un dernier regard en forme d'encouragement, elles abandonnèrent enfin leurs places et se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Konami enfila rapidement son manteau et prit ses clés dans le vide-poche posé sur une petite table près de la porte d'entrée tandis que Aoki passait une veste qui avait échappé à l'empaquetage du déménagement.

Konami avait raison, le fast-food n'était qu'à deux ou trois minutes de la résidence. Il leur suffit de sortir par derrière pour arriver directement dans la bonne rue. La salle, brillamment éclairée, était pleine à craquer, bruyante de rires et de conversations tenues à voix hautes, de cris d'enfants excités et de bruits de cuisine. Les deux jeunes filles durent faire patiemment la queue avant de passer commande. Une fois servies, elles s'installèrent à l'une des rares tables libres et entamèrent leur repas.

- Quand je pense aux cartons qui nous attendent encore, les bras m'en tombent, fit Konami.

- Je sais, moi aussi, mais je veux finir ce soir. Je sais que si je ne le fais pas, ces cartons vont traîner pendant des mois.  
Konami laissa échapper un grognement qui ressemblait presque à un râle d'agonie.

- Encore heureux que les profs ne nous ont rien donné à faire ce soir.  
Aoki but une longue goulée de son soda.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail, fit-elle, pensive.  
Konami la regarda avec des yeux ronds, sans se rendre compte que de la sauce pour frites coulait sur son menton.

- Je ne sais pas comment s'organise l'emploi du temps des Naga, entre les entraînements, les matches, les cours et les devoirs mais j'espère qu'ils sont mieux organisés qu'à Ikedashi.  
Baissant les yeux, elle fit tourner plusieurs fois une frite dans la mayonnaise, comme si elle touillait un café, avec un air pensif.

- Laisse tomber Ikedashi, conseilla Konami en se léchant les lèvres. Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu penses encore à eux.  
Pendant un instant, Aoki continua à faire tourner sa frite dans la mayonnaise.

- Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton but, tu risques d'avoir besoin de toutes tes forces d'ici peu de temps, si tu veux mon avis.

- Mouais, tu as raison, concéda Aoki.  
Elle n'enfourna la frite dans le bec sans autre forme de procès.

- Il vaut mieux que j'évite de penser à ça quand je suis fatiguée, ça me donne l'impression que j'y arriverai jamais.

- Mais si, tu vas y arriver, protesta Konami d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.  
Aoki ne répondit pas, préférant s'emparer de son gobelet de soda pour en mordiller la paille.

- De toutes façons, les tests de sélection ne se feront pas avant samedi prochain, continua Konami. On a tout le temps de penser à autre chose jusque là.  
Mais son sourire sonnait faux et Aoki comprit qu'elle aussi était nerveuse.

- Tu as raison, fit-elle, d'avantage pour rassurer son amie que pour approuver sa remarque.  
Konami lui adressa un autre sourire, plus naturel, cette fois, avant de mordre dans son hamburger. La sauce et la salade giclèrent alors sur son plateau. Aoki la regarda nettoyer les dégâts à l'aide d'une serviette en papier, mais ses pensées étaient à des kilomètres de là, fixées sur un certain dragon à dreadlock.

_"Ca ne va pas être facile de convaincre cette tête de noeud,_ pensa-t-elle,_ mais si j'y parviens le reste de l'équipe suivra sans faire de difficulté. J'ai pas intérêt à me planter, samedi. Je n'aurai qu'une seule chance. Je vais devoir me battre de toutes mes forces et vaincre les autres concurrents sans laisser planer de doutes sur mes capacités. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Je ne suis pas comme ce parvenu de Shibata qui ne sait qu'aller pleurer dans les pantalons de son père pour obtenir ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir par lui même. Bon sang! J'ai hâte de lui plonger le nez dans sa morve à ce merdeux ... A lui et à Muramoto!_

- Tu ne devrais pas penser à ça, Ao-chan, intervint Konami.  
Interrompue dans sa réflexion, Aoki la regarda en clignant des yeux.

- Héé?

- Penser à ces abrutis de Ikedashi.  
Aoki haussa un sourcil doré.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pense à eux?  
La paille de son gobelet de soda dans le bec, Konami pointa silencieusement un index vers le poing gauche que la blonde serrait convulsivement sur une serviette en papier roulée en boule. Se mordant la lèvre, Aoki lâcha la serviette et fléchit les doigts pour les décrisper.

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, remarqua Konami avec raison. Tu ferai mieux de garder ta hargne pour les sélections de samedi.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, soupira la blonde.  
Elle se cola sa paille dans le bec et but une longue gorgée de son soda. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuse, tandis qu'à la table voisine quelques jeunes chahutaient entre eux.

- Et si on prenait une glace avant de partir? Proposa Konami. C'est moi qui offre.

- J'ai l'air si misérable que ça?

- Non, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Rien de tel qu'une bonne dose de sucre pour remonter un moral au plus bas!  
Aoki ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu as raison, allons-y.  
Elles se levèrent, jetèrent les emballages et gobelets vides puis retournèrent vers les guichets pour passer leur nouvelle commande. Elles attendirent beaucoup moins longtemps avant de pouvoir partir avec leurs glaces.

- Une petite pause glace devant la télé, avant de retourner à nos cartons, comment ça sonne à tes oreilles? Demanda Konami en léchant sa cuillère en plastique couverte de caramel.

- C'est très tentant, avoua Aoki.  
Konami poussa la porte du fast-food d'un coup de hanche et toutes les deux sortirent. En un rien de temps elles étaient de retour dans leur appartement cruellement, terne, vide et froid après la salle si accueillante du restaurant.

Elles se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir et Konami alluma la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande. La première chaîne sur laquelle elles tombèrent présentait un jeu ridicule mettant divers candidats dans des situations plus ou moins supportables. Konami se hâta de zapper quand on imposa aux pauvres volontaires d'avaler des asticots vivants.

- C'est répugnant! Commenta-t-elle.  
Elle changea plusieurs fois de chaîne navigant entre drama populaires, bulletins d'informations, feuilletons ringards ou résultats sportifs. Elle fit une pose pour écouter la présentatrice d'un bulletin météo local constater l'avancée de la floraison des cerisiers, images à l'appui.

- Il faudra qu'on aille voir les cerisiers, toutes les deux, quand il seront mâtures, fit-elle sans quitter l'écran des yeux.  
La bouche pleine de glace et de caramel, Aoki se contenta de hocher la tête. Tous les printemps, Konami insistait pour aller voir les cerisiers en fleurs et la blonde se faisait une joie de l'y accompagner en l'absence d'autres volontaires.

Le bulletin météo laissa sa place à une comédie mettant en scène un groupe de quatre jeunes humoristes en vogue ces dernières années dont Aoki ne se souvenait pas du nom. Konami posa la télécommande et laissa le feuilleton se dérouler sans vraiment y prêter attention. Une fois sa glace terminée, Aoki jeta un coup d'oeil au fond du gobelet en carton qui l'avait contenu en ayant l'air de regretter qu'il n'y en ai plus, puis avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle se leva, abandonnant le canapé si accueillant.

- En selle, il nous reste le haut à faire, rappela-t-elle.  
Elle alla jeter son gobelet et sa cuillère en plastique dans la poubelle de la cuisine tandis que Konami se levait en protestant. Elles se rendirent à l'étage et chacune se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- La première qui termine attaque la salle de bain.

- Ok!  
Aoki entra dans sa chambre et soupira encore une fois en voyant les piles de cartons entassées dans la pièce. Elle commença par débarrasser le dessus de sa commode et son bureau de ce qui les encombrait afin de pouvoir y poser ses vêtements pour les trier puis ouvrit le premier carton. Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent ainsi, à ouvrir des cartons et à ranger des tas de vêtements en piles bien nettes afin de pouvoir les ranger. Elle retrouva également divers objets personnels qu'elle installa dans leur nouveau décors. Quelques posters trônaient sur son bureau attendant d'être accrochés aux murs et des photos de ses parents et de ses frères trouvèrent leurs places un peu partout dans la pièce. Des bibelots sans valeur sortaient de certains cartons, obligeant la jeune fille à bouleverser l'installation de tout le reste afin de leur trouver une place.

Vers onze heures, elle s'assit sur son lit pour souffler et admirer le résultat de son travail. Comme le salon un peu plus tôt, sa chambre avait enfin l'air d'un lieu de vie et non plus d'un débarras. Les cartons gisaient au sol craqués et aplatis, attendant d'être descendu dans le local à poubelles. Après être resté un instant assise sans bouger elle parvint à se convaincre de se lever pour s'attaquer à la salle de bain.

Quand elle arriva, elle trouva Konami déjà à pied d'oeuvre dans la pièce rangeant serviettes éponges et accessoires de bain. Aoki se joignit à elle et, ensemble, elles eurent rapidement terminé. Quand tout fut enfin rangé, elles s'assirent sur le rebord de la baignoire et soufflèrent.

- Ca y est quand même, fit Konami, visiblement soulagée.

- Oui, c'est une bonne chose de faite, on va être tranquille un moment.  
Konami approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je prendrais bien un bain, soupira-t-elle.

- Je prendrai bien une douche, répliqua Aoki avec un sourire.  
Elles échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Konami se leva et attrapa son drap de bain avant d'envoyer ses chaussons voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je prends la baignoire.

- OK, je me réserve la douche alors.  
Chacune rassembla ses affaires de toilettes et se prépara. Konami fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire tandis que Aoki mettait ses affaires de toilette dans la cabine de douche, placée au fond de la salle dans le recoin du mur des toilettes. Alors que Konami, pudique, se cachait encore derrière sa serviette, Aoki, habituée aux vestiaires des clubs de sports qu'elle avait fréquenté, laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol et entra dans la cabine sans se soucier du regard de son amie.

Enfin, après avoir pris le temps de se laver et de se détendre, chacune regagna sa chambre pour pouvoir enfin se coucher et mettre un terme à cette première journée épuisante.


	2. Recrutement

Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre. ^^  
Pas d'Agon dans ce chapitre, mais beaucoup de Unsui, un peu de Ikkyû, deux démons, plusieurs nouveaux persos et surtout, le sale caractère de Aoki.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Avant de vous laisser lire, quelques réponses à vos commentaires.  
Pour** Tsuki-no-jigoku:** Oui, oui, Aoki et Konami sont des persos à moi. ^^  
C'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de Yorichiyô dans Aoki, tant physiquement que moralement d'ailleurs.  
Pour les fic Bleach, je commence à m'y remettre tout doucement, mais ce n'est pas encore la grande forme. Mais j'espère pouvoir publier un chapitre de Trahison avant la fin des vacances.  
Pour **Elenna Black:** Merci beaucoup. ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Comme je le dis plus haut, Agon n'y apparaît pas, mais il aura largement de quoi se rattraper dans la suite de l'histoire.  
Pour **Mangas-Connut. Sk**: La suite? Tout de suite! XD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2:

RECRUTEMENT.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula calmement, les filles prenant tranquillement leurs marques. Tous les matins, Aoki, qui était insomniaque depuis des années, se levait avant Konami pour préparer le petit déjeuner et les bentô que les deux jeunes filles emmenaient au lycée. Elles avaient convenu de faire les courses le soir, deux fois par semaine dans le konbini au pied de leur immeuble. Le soir, pendant que Aoki faisait la cuisine, Konami s'adonnait aux tâches ménagères qui lui étaient réservées, puis, après le dîner, toutes deux s'installaient pour faire leur travail scolaire. Elles avaient abandonné l'idée de le faire chacune de leur coté à leur bureau et s'installaient dorénavant sur la table ronde du salon afin de mettre leur réflexion en commun. Elles avaient remarqué qu'ainsi, le travail était plus simple et plus rapidement terminé, chacune pouvant expliquer à l'autre ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Le père de Konami était venu durant la semaine pour lui apporter sa bicyclette et, désormais, Aoki se rendaient au lycée en footing, Konami la suivant à vélo. Elles s'étaient rendu compte que ça ne leur prenait pas plus de temps que de prendre le métro et ça avait l'avantage d'éviter la foule se pressant de toutes part dans les rames bondées. Grâce à Hondo, Aoki avait obtenu une clé du vestiaire du gymnase du lycée ou elle pouvait prendre et douche et se changer après son arrivée. La chef de classe n'avait pas posé de question, mais il était évident qu'elle commençait à se douter que la blonde n'était pas la première venue et qu'elle était déterminée à atteindre son but. Konami avait même l'impression que Hondo avait fini par deviner ce qu'était ce but en question, car elle avait cette étrange façon de regarder Aoki depuis quelques jours: mélange d'admiration, de stupéfaction et d'une pointe de scepticisme.

Aoki s'en moquait, plus les jours passaient et plus sa détermination s'affirmait. Lentement, la jeune fille souriante laissait sa place à la guerrière concentrée que Konami avait appris à admirer et à craindre. Elle devenait plus dure, plus sombre et se plongeait de plus en plus souvent dans son bloc-note. Cependant, elle restait attentive en classe et personne n'avait à se plaindre de son travail ni de son comportement. Elle n'était toujours pas décidée à se lier avec l'une ou l'autre de ses camarades de classe et ne leur accordait guère d'importance ce qui avait le don d'agacer certaines des plus arrogantes des jeunes filles, Azuka en tête. En revanche, Aoki s'intéressait de près aux frères Kongô et avait réussit à amasser une quantité incroyable d'informations sur eux. Informations qui pouvaient l'aider lors des sélections à venir.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la tension montaient. Étrangement, Konami était de loin la plus nerveuse des deux. Le samedi matin, au petit déjeuner, préparé par Aoki comme tous les matins, la brunette se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir ses baguettes correctement. Sans rien dire, Aoki lui tendit une fourchette et Konami la remercia d'une petite voix aiguë. Elles n'échangèrent que peut de mots pendant qu'elles se préparaient à partir. Konami ne faisait aucune confiance à sa voix pour rester ferme et elle ne voulait pas déranger Aoki, qui était en pleine phase de concentration. Elle se partagèrent la salle de bain, comme tous les matins mais ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Aucun mot superflu ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittent l'appartement.

Bien que Konami pensait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, Aoki décida de se rendre au lycée en footing, comme tous les jours, en prétextant que ce serait un échauffement idéal. Konami sangla le sac de sport contenant le matériel de Aoki sur sa bicyclette avant de l'enfourcher et toutes deux prirent la route. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une demie heure pour arriver devant le fameux escalier de Shinryûji. Konami rangea son vélo dans un local prévu à cet effet et sortit avec le sac de Aoki avant de lever les yeux vers le sommet de l'escalier avec un soupir, comme tous les matins.

- Je t'attends en haut, annonça Aoki. Tu veux que je prenne ça?  
Elle désigna le sac de sport de la main.

- Non, non, il n'est pas si lourd. Vas-y.  
Avec un petit signe de la main, Aoki s'élança dans les escaliers, au pas de course, comme toujours. Elle était arrivée en haut avant que Konami n'atteigne la moitié de l'escalier. Elle attendit que son amie la rejoigne, descendant une volée de marche pour récupérer le sac et soulager la brunette de ce poids mort. Une fois qu'elles furent en haut, Aoki proposa à Konami une petite serviette éponge sortie de son sac pour essuyer son visage humide.

Une fois que Konami eut repris son souffle, elles passèrent ensemble sous le grand portail en forme de tori et s'avancèrent sur l'esplanade. Elle était quasiment vide et seuls quelques élèves en uniforme semblaient attendre quelque chose, probablement le début des sélections. Certains étaient aussi large que haut et arboraient des mines à faire peur.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux affronter ces types, Ao-chan? Demanda Konami en se resserrant inconsciemment contre son amie.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute.  
Elles firent quelque pas lorsqu'une voix les arrêta:

- Kojima-chan?  
Aoki se retourna et vit Unsui se diriger vers elles à grands pas. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon et de chaussures de sport ainsi que de son maillot des Naga, frappé du numéro douze, mais ne portait pas ses protections par dessous.

- Unsui-kun? Fit-elle en inclinant brièvement la tête.

- Maître Sendoda m'a demandé de t'ouvrir le vestiaire.  
Il fit signe aux jeunes filles de le suivre. Konami lui emboîta le pas sans se faire prier, mais Aoki resta plantée sur place.

- Quel vestiaire?

- Le notre. Enfin, celui de l'équipe. Normalement les aspirants n'y ont pas accès, mais Maître Sendoda fait une exception pour toi.

- Je n'aime pas les traitements de faveur, annonça la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Le quarterback se retourna, visiblement surpris par cette réaction.

- Ce n'en est pas un. Maître Sendoda pensait simplement qu'il serait gênant que tu te changes sur le bord du terrain, comme les autres.  
Aoki le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Gênant pour qui? Pour moi ou pour les autres?  
Unsui la regarda un instant sans comprendre.

- J'ai quatre frères aînés, expliqua alors la jeune fille sans perdre son sourire amusé, tous sportifs, tous ayant hérité du caractère franc et direct de ma mère, alors tu penses bien que j'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'en voir, des paires de fesses masculines.  
Konami ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais ce n'était pas le cas du quarterback.

- Tu comprendras que dans les circonstances actuelles, il vaut mieux respecter certaines règles. Je veux bien croire que voir des paires de fesses ne t'effarouche pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres. Shinryûji est avant tout un lycée de garçon, et même si quelques filles sont acceptées de temps à autre, tout est fait pour les garder à l'écart le plus souvent possible afin d'éviter toutes perturbations susceptibles de troubler la concentration et la sérénité des étudiants. Il en va de même avec l'équipe. Il y a encore six mois personne n'aurait même imaginé qu'une fille puisse avoir une chance de nous rejoindre. Mais ton frère est arrivé et il a réussi à convaincre Maître Sendoda de t'accorder une chance et ...

- Excuse-moi! Interrompit Aoki, toutes traces d'amusement envolé de son visage. Tu es en train de dire que je suis une pistonnée, c'est ça?  
Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, bien campée sur ses jambes, elle le toisait avec une froide colère qui surprit le footballeur.

- Aoki! Intervint Konami d'une voix apaisante.  
Les deux autres l'ignorèrent.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Je disais que quoique Maître Sendoda ai pu voir quand il a été t'observer à l'entraînement, ça a suffit à le convaincre que tu pouvais avoir une chance. Mais ça ne te permet pas d'échapper aux règles établies pour toi.  
Aoki détourna la tête et fixa un point sur sa gauche. Elle resta muette un instant puis fixa à nouveau le quarterback de son regard de glace.

- D'accord, je te suis. Je ferais attention à ne perturber personne.  
Il se contenta de hocher la tête et leur tourna à nouveau le dos pour les guider. Aoki échangea un regard avec Konami avant de hausser les épaules comme pour dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Toutes les deux suivirent alors leur guide. Quand elles passèrent devant le groupe de candidats qui attendaient devant le gymnase, un grand type au crâne rasé, aussi large que haut s'esclaffa en les regardant passer.

- Hé, les gars, voilà les pompom-girls! Elles sont mignonnes en plus.  
Il éclata d'un rire gras qui donna des frissons de dégoût à Konami.

- Est-ce que j'ai une tronche à remuer du croupion dans une jupettes de Barbie? Lança Aoki d'une voix glaciale.

- Pour moi tu peux remuer ce que tu veux chérie, répondit le type, en riant, mimant des gestes obscènes de sa langue au bout de laquelle brillait un anneau argenté.  
Aoki eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se détourna en affichant un mépris souverain. Mais le type n'en avait visiblement pas fini. Sans la moindre gêne, il colla sa main aux fesses de Konami qui poussa un cri et s'écarta vivement, rouge de honte.

- Allons, fais pas ta mijaurée, mignonne, ricana le gros en tirant la langue, exhibant son piercing.  
Aoki s'interposa avec l'air d'une tigresse enragée.

- Touche la encore et je te massacre, gros tas.

- Hé! Intervint Unsui. Pas de ça ici.

- Tu te prends pour qui, gronda le type au même moment.  
Il se jeta sur Aoki qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Bien campée sur ses jambe, elle le regarda approcher en laissant son sac tomber à terre. Tout se passa alors à une vitesse stupéfiante. Le type attaqua. D'un simple geste du bras, Aoki écarta ses mains d'elle, en frappant d'abord la gauche, puis la droite, puis elle le saisit par le poignet. Elle leva le bras de son adversaire au dessus de sa tête et passa par dessous pour se glisser dans son dos. En quelque seconde le gros était au sol, le souffle court, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Aoki, penchée au dessus de lui, lui maintenait le bras dans une position douloureuse pour le maîtriser. Le visage dur, presque cruel, elle se pencha sur lui.

- Si tu manques encore de respect à ma soeur, je t'arrache le bras, compris?  
Comme il ne répondit pas, elle appliqua plus de pression sur l'articulation de son épaule, l'amenant presque au seuil de la rupture. Le type poussa un cri de douleur.

- Compris? Gronda Aoki, impitoyable.

- Oui, oui, couina le type.

- Bien.  
Elle le lâcha puis s'éloigna afin de récupérer son sac. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle remarqua enfin que Unsui la regardait avec surprise.

- Je ne me laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds, fit-elle simplement.  
Le quarterback ne posa pas de question et se contenta de s'éloigner des aspirants stupéfaits pour se diriger vers l'angle du bâtiment principal.

- Merci Ao-chan, murmura Konami, toujours gênée.  
Aoki se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant avant de rejoindre Unsui qui les attendait devant le cimetière du lycée. Il poussa la porte menant au terrain de football avant de lancer un regard vers Aoki par dessus son épaule.

- Je commence à comprendre ce que Maître Sendoda a pu voir en toi, fit-il. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille qui peut avoir la force de soulever quelqu'un de ce gabarit.

- Ce n'est pas une question de force, répondit Aoki. C'est juste une question de prise et de levier. Avec une bonne technique tu peux retourner des types trois fois plus gros que lui comme une crêpe sans faire d'effort.

- Arts martiaux? Interrogea seulement le footballeur.

- Oui, pendant dix ans.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait passer des arts martiaux au football américain?  
Aoki eut un sourire amusé.

- Certain prétendent que le football est le sport de combat ultime, fit elle avec un petit rire un peu moqueur. Mais ce n'est pas le combat que je cherche, c'est le challenge.  
Unsui haussa les sourcils.

- Tu risque d'en trouver ici, peut-être même plus que tu n'en souhaiterais.

- Ca ne me fait pas peur.  
Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du club-house. Unsui l'ouvrit et laissa passer Aoki devant lui. La jeune fille resta un instant sur le seuil, admirant les installations qui s'offraient à elle. De grands vestiaires métalliques s'alignaient en rangée bien nettes entre lesquelles se trouvaient des bancs munis de portes-manteau auxquels pendaient divers articles vestimentaires appartenant probablement aux membres de l'équipe présents pour superviser les sélections. D'ailleurs une ou deux paires de chaussures traînaient sous ces bancs. Au fond de la pièce, une porte en verre dépoli permettait l'accès aux douches. Sur le mur à la droite de Aoki divers étagères et casiers permettait de ranger la matériel servant à l'entraînement de l'équipe. Au fond de la pièce, dans l'angle près de la porte de verre, une autre porte portait l'inscription "manager". L'endroit n'était pas très grand mais il était lumineux, malgré l'absence de fenêtres, bien propre et, fait rare pour un vestiaire d'équipe masculine, bien rangé.

- Pas mal, fit-elle. J'ai rarement eu accès à des installations de cette qualité. On voit qu'on vous accorde beaucoup d'attentions.  
Unsui préféra ne pas répondre.

- Où dois-je me mettre?

- La rangée du fond, indiqua le quarterback.  
Aoki se dirigea docilement vers le mur du fond. En longeant la rangée, elle se rendit compte qu'aucun des casier ne portait de nom ce qui indiquait qu'ils ne servaient à personne. La jeune fille compris que si elle était sélectionnée, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne le serait pas, c'est là qu'on allait certainement la remiser, afin de la cacher un minimum pour ne pas perturber la concentration de ses équipiers, comme Unsui l'avait si élégamment indiqué.

- Il y a un T-shirt de l'équipe dans l'avant dernier casier, indiqua le quarterback depuis l'entrée des vestiaires. Tu dois le porter.

- Je sais.  
Elle ouvrit la porte du casier, qui n'était pas fermée à clé, et trouva le T-shirt en question.

- On commence par les épreuves de course et de force, continuait Unsui. Inutile de mettre tes protections tout de suite.

- D'accord.

- On te laisse, fit la voix de Konami.  
Aoki entendit la porte se refermer et elle posa son sac sur le banc pour l'ouvrir.

Konami poussa un soupir avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur du pavillon. La machine était lancée, à présent, et il ne lui restait plus grand chose à faire que rester sur le coté et soutenir Aoki du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se sentait parfaitement inutile et quelque part, elle jalousait les autres, ceux qui étaient sur le terrain avec son amie et pouvaient faire autre chose que crier en regardant depuis les tribunes.

- Vous êtes vraiment soeurs? Demanda quelqu'un près d'elle.  
Levant les yeux, la brunette vit Unsui adossé au mur, de l'autre coté de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté.

- Non, enfin, pas pour l'état civil. Mais on se connaît depuis si longtemps que c'est tout comme. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'on se considère.

- Elle se bat souvent?  
Konami secoua la tête:

- Non, pas quand on ne l'y pousse pas. Aoki ne se laisse jamais faire, mais elle n'attaquera la première que si son adversaire dépasse les bornes. Elle pense que les mots sont plus efficaces que la force physique.  
Unsui resta pensif un instant.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile de côtoyer quelqu'un comme elle, fit-il.

- Est-ce facile de côtoyer ton frère? Répondit Konami d'une voix douce.  
Le quarterback se renfrogna.

- La seule différence c'est que je ne suis pas sportive pour deux sous, donc, je n'ai pas à souffrir du talent naturel dont Aoki fait preuve depuis son enfance.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Mais la vérité, c'est que je me sens parfaitement inutile, repris la brunette avec un soupir. Et que j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour elle que l'encourager du bord du terrain. Mais je sais que c'est impossible.  
Elle se tourna vers Unsui avec un sourire triste.

- Je ne sais rien faire d'utile.

- Elle le sait?  
Konami eut une petite moue dubitative et secoua lentement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, mais Aoki n'a pas besoin de ça pour deviner ce que les autres ont dans le crâne. C'est pour ça qu'elle est si redoutable.  
Un nouveau silence s'installa. Après quelques instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Aoki sortit des vestiaires. Elle portait le T-shirt aux couleurs, noir et or, des Naga ainsi qu'un pantalon de sport noir également qui moulait ses jambes et s'arrêtait au milieu du mollet. Une paire de chaussette et des chaussure de course légère complétaient sa tenue. Elle avait également repoussé ses cheveux en arrière grâce à un bandeau qu'elle avait noué sur sa nuque pour laisser les pans tomber librement dans son dos.

- J'espère que ça ne suffira pas à déconcentrer les autres, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Le T-shirt était légèrement trop grand pour elle ce qui lui permettait de camoufler sa poitrine et ses hanches. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour camoufler qu'elle était une fille mais c'était assez pour ne pas affoler les autres candidats. D'ailleurs, Unsui remarqua que sa démarche était souple et féline mais qu'elle n'avait pas cette tendance à se déhancher au moindre mouvement, comme la plupart de ses camarades de classe aimait à le faire. Il ne remarqua aucune minauderie et la seule coquetterie qu'elle se permettait était le griffon imprimé sur le bandana qu'elle utilisait pour attacher ses cheveux.

- Ca ira, accorda le quarterback.  
Konami se leva, épousseta son pantalon et les suivit tandis qu'il retournait vers le gymnase.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, Aoki ne put que constater que la file des aspirants s'était encore rallongée. Ils devaient être une cinquantaine environ, largement plus que de places disponibles dans l'équipe, songea-t-elle. Il y aurait certainement beaucoup de déçus. C'était comme partout, beaucoup d'appelés, peu d'élus. Elle entendait bien faire partie du lot, même si pour ça il lui faudrait écraser les autres.

Unsui remonta la file sans accorder un regard aux aspirants. Aoki le suivit sans se soucier des regards réprobateurs posés sur elle. Devant la porte fermée du gymnase, Ikkyû essayait de maintenir la discipline dans les rangs. Il parut soulagé de voir arriver le quarterback.

- Unsui-senpai, tout est prêt à l'intérieur On attendait plus que toi.

- Parfait, on va ouvrir alors.  
A ce moment, le regard du cornerback se posa sur Aoki et Konami qui se tenaient légèrement à l'écart. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

- Euh ... Mais ... T'es la fille que Agon a dragué le jour de la rentrée, non?

- Tu as bonne mémoire, répondit Aoki avec un sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
La blonde eut un petit rire.

- Je suis l'élément perturbateur qui vient rendre votre journée beaucoup plus intéressante.  
Ikkyû fronça les sourcils, comme s'il trouvait cette idée particulièrement stupide.

- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle, fit-il d'une voix froide.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter? répliqua Aoki sans perdre son calme.

- Et tu crois vraiment avoir assez de talent pour nous rejoindre? brava le cornerback sans masquer son arrogance.  
Un sourire froid passa sur les lèvre de la blonde.

- Je ne le crois pas, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme. J'en suis certaine.  
Elle dégageait une telle confiance en elle que ça déstabilisa le cornerback. Il se tourna vers Unsui, l'air incertain:

- On la laisse faire?

- C'est Maître Sendoda en personne qui l'a fait venir, révéla le quarterback. Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'avait pas cru qu'elle en était capable.  
Ikkyû cligna des yeux.

- Et puis, ça ne nous prendra pas plus de temps de lui faire passer les tests avec les autres. Si elle échoue, ce sera réglé. Si elle réussit ...  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- C'est Agon qui risque de nous le faire regretter, remarqua Ikkyû.  
Unsui ne répondit rien. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança vers la colonne d'aspirants et annonça que les sélections allaient commencer. Un brouhaha d'approbation accueillit sa déclaration. Cependant, avant de laisser entrer les joueurs potentiels, le quarterback leur expliqua comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

- Vous allez commencer par répondre à quelques questions afin qu'on puisse vous identifier. Un dossard portant un numéro vous sera alors confié. Vous serez ensuite séparés en plusieurs groupes, placé chacun sous la responsabilité d'un membre titulaire de l'équipe. On commencera par vous appeler individuellement pour les épreuves de force qui ont lieux, dans le gymnase. Ensuite on passera aux épreuves de courses sur la piste d'athlétisme. Enfin, après le déjeuner, si vous êtes toujours là, ce sera le tour des exercices sur le terrain.  
Dans le silence pesant qui s'en suivit, il ouvrit la porte du gymnase et entra. Lentement, la file d'aspirants le suivit.

La grande salle du rez-de-chassée du gymnase avait été réaménagée spécialement pour les sélections. Les tribunes avait été repliées contre les murs, les paniers de basket remontés contre le plafond, cinq tables s'alignaient face à l'entrée et autant de banc de musculations attendaient les premiers exercices. En quelques ordres brefs, Unsui sépara les candidats en cinq groupes et donna le signal du départ des sélections.

Aoki s'arrangea pour faire partie du groupe qui s'aligna devant le quarterback, Konami resta un peu à l'écart, suffisamment loin pour ne pas être prise pour une concurrente mais assez proche pour encourager Aoki par sa présence. Quelques commentaires fusèrent sur la présence d'une fille dans ces testes de sélections et Aoki put entendre quelques types de son groupe ricaner en pariant sur le temps qu'il lui faudrait avant d'abandonner. La jeune fille les ignora. En revanche, elle faillit bien sauter à la gorge de jeune homme qui attendait derrière elle quand il lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui, prête à se défendre au moindre geste suspect, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec un sourire timide.

- Excuse-moi, tu es là pour les sélections, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Aoki haussa un sourcil.

- Non, je fais la queue pour acheter un ticket de concert, répondit-elle.  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, le jeune homme éclata d'un rire franc, s'attirant les regards des membres de leur groupe qui avaient déjà passé leur entretient avec Unsui.

- Tu as raison, déclara-t-il quand il eut repris son calme. C'est idiot comme question.  
Aoki lui lança un regard curieux. Il était grand, solidement bâti avec des cheveux très noir, coupé court et des yeux noirs et chaleureux en forme d'amande.

- Je m'appelle Ashimura. Ashimura Koichi, à ne pas confondre avec Ashimura Satochi, qui est mon frère aîné. C'est lui là bas.  
Il désigna un jeune homme qui attendait son tour dans un autre groupe. Lui aussi était grand et costaud et avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son frère.

- Kojima Aoki.

- Kojima? ... He, y'a eu un autre joueur qui s'appelait Kojima aussi.

- Kenji? Oui c'est mon frère.  
Les lèvres de Ashimura formèrent un O bien rond.

- Tu suis les traces de ton frère? C'est super ça.  
Aoki n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un toussotement se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Unsui qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait attendre qu'elle se décide à le rejoindre.

- Désolée, fit-elle pour Ashimura.

- Pas de problème, fit ce dernier.  
Aoki s'avança et se planta face au quarterback avec un sourire. Il tira du porte bloc munie d'une grosse pince posé devant lui la fiche du candidat qui avait précédé Aoki et la posa sur la pile qui trônait dans un coin de son pupitre.

- Alors, fit-il. Kojima Aoki, dernière année, c'est ça.

- Tout à fait.

- Ton dossard! Annonça le quarterback en lui tendant un morceau de tissus rouge informe.  
Aoki le déplia devant elle pour y jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Le trente? Mon numéro fétiche! Fit-elle en enfilant le dossard à la manière d'un maillot.  
Sans faire la moindre remarque, Unsui se pencha sur son questionnaire.

- Taille, poids, expérience.

- Une mètre soixante-douze, cinquante-cinq kilos. J'ai joué un an pour Ikedashi avant d'être relégué au rang de spectateur quand un sale petit parvenu a utilisé ses relations pour me prendre mon poste.  
A quelque mètre de là, Konami leva les yeux au ciel.

- Un parvenu? Interrogea Unsui en levant la tête vers elle.

- Le fiston chéri du coach, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire hargneux. Un mollasson sans caractère ni le moindre talent pour quoique ce soit.

- Je vois.  
Unsui jeta un coup d'oeil sur la fiche de la blonde.

- Aucune autre expérience?

- Oh si! J'ai eu l'opportunité de rejoindre l'équipe de mon frère, Kenji, les Nittami Griffins. J'ai pu m'entraîner avec eux pendant six mois. J'ai même pu jouer trois match d'exhibitions.  
De nouveau, Unsui leva les yeux vers elle.

- Trois match d'exhibition? Avec une équipe pro?

- Oui! Oh, je n'ai pas joué plus de dix minutes par match, je n'ai même pas réussi à marquer le moindre touchdown, mais qu'est ce-que je me suis éclatée!  
Un instant, ils se regardèrent sans bouger. Amusée, Aoki adressa un sourire au quarterback. Unsui fini par baisser la tête vers ses notes en haussant les sourcils l'air de se demander sur quel drôle de numéro il était tombé. Néanmoins, il prit note de ce qu'elle lui avait déclaré.

- Performances?

- Cinquante-trois kilos au développé-couché et quatre secondes trente cinq au quarante yards.  
Encore une fois, le quarterback leva le nez vers elle:

- Quatre trente-cinq aux 40 yards? Tu es sûre?

- Plutôt oui.

- Je commence à comprendre ce que Maître Sendoda a pu voir en toi.

- Tu l'as déjà dis, fit remarquer Aoki avec un sourire satisfait.  
Se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel, Unsui reprit son interrogatoire. Aoki répondit docilement à toutes ses questions sans montrer le moindre signe d'impatience. Elle semblait au contraire s'amuser de la situation. Quand ce fut enfin fini, elle put rejoindre les autres membres de son groupe qui attendaient le début des épreuves de sélections. Elle put remarquer qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins hilares quand ils la regardaient que quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils avaient probablement entendu son entretient avec le quarterback. Elle ne put retenir un sourire vengeur.

Petit à petit les files qui attendaient devant les pupitres diminuèrent, puis, après un moment, tout le monde fut passé. Ce fut le signal du début des épreuves de sélection. Les groupes s'approchèrent des bancs de musculation. Unsui les fit passer les uns après les autres, notant soigneusement leurs résultats, tandis que l'un de ses équipier manoeuvrait le banc, ajoutant et retirant les poids au bout de la barre. Aoki remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction que les sourires arrogants de la plupart des candidats disparurent de leurs visages après le passage sur le banc.

- Kojima, appela Unsui.  
Aoki s'allongea sur le banc tandis que le joueur qui aidait le quarterback retirait les poids après la passage du candidat précédant. Après avoir bien calé son dos contre l'assise, la jeune fille prit la position la plus adaptée à l'exercice: les jambes écartées de part et d'autre du banc, et se saisit de la barre. Quelques rires et remarques grivoise se firent entendre.

- Attends, chérie, j'arrive, ricana l'un des type du groupe.

- Si j'entends encore une remarque déplacée comme celle-ci, ce sera la porte sans espoir de retour, intervint Unsui sans lever les yeux de son porte-bloc.  
Son ton autoritaire et froid suffit à couper le sifflet même des plus braves.

- On commence à cinquante kilos, annonça-t-il pour son équipier.  
Le type, l'un des joueurs de ligne des Naga et membre du trio qui aimait se faire appeler les Sayuki, un dénommé Hachijo, installa les poids sur la barre.

- Quand tu veux, invita Unsui.  
Aoki assura bien sa prise sur la barre et, la soulevant, la dégagea des crochets qui la maintenait accroché sur la structure du banc de musculation. Poussant sur ses bras, elle souleva le poids jusqu'à ce que ses bras soit bien tendus au dessus d'elle.

- On essaie à cinquante trois kilo, fit le quarterback en notant le résultat sur la fiche d'Aoki.  
Hachijo s'empara de la barre pour aider Aoki à la remettre sur ses crochets puis ajouta les poids demandé sans un mot. Quand ce fut fait, Aoki prit à nouveau la barre en main et, inspirant une grande goulée d'air, la souleva de ses crochets. Les bras légèrement tremblants, elle parvint néanmoins à les tendre suffisamment pour brandir la barre au dessus d'elle.

- On passe à cinquante-cinq, fit Unsui, toujours occupé à prendre des notes.  
De nouveau, Hachijo aida Aoki a replacer la barre sur ses crochets puis ajouta les poids. Le front humide, la jeune fille essuya ses mains moites contre son pantalon de sport après quoi elle empoigna à nouveau la barre. Cette fois le challenges était sérieux, mais la jeune fille n'hésita pas avant de prendre une longue inspiration puis souleva la barre.

- Ouch!  
Il n'y avait guère que deux kilos de plus que précédemment, mais il pesaient drôlement lourds sur les bras de Aoki. Cependant, au lieux de renoncer, la jeune fille lutta pour réussir cet exercice. Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, la barre s'éleva au dessus de la poitrine de la blonde, jusqu'à ce que ses bras soient parfaitement tendu, bien qu'un peu tremblant.

- Cinquante huit, maintenant, ordonna le quarterback.  
Une fois la barre reposée, les poids furent chargés dessus et Aoki la prit à nouveau à pleine main. Cependant, elle sut dés qu'elle la souleva pour la déloger de ses attaches qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à la soulever complètement. Refusant pourtant d'abandonner sans lutter, elle concentra ses forces sur son objectif et commença à pousser. Son visage se crispa en une grimace qui prouvait ses efforts mais la barre ne montait pas plus haut que l'emplacement de ses attaches sur le banc. Ses bras tremblaient franchement à présent et elle sentait ses forces la quitter. Comprenant que la lutte était vaine, elle ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard vers Hachijo.

- Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, haleta-t-elle.  
Comprenant, le footballeur se précipita et s'empara de la barre pour libérer la jeune fille.

- Merci.

- Kojima Aoki, cinquante-cinq kilos, annonça Unsui en achevant de prendre des notes sur la fiche de la jeune fille.

- Record battu! S'écria Aoki en levant les bras au ciel.  
Elle laissa ensuite sa place à Ashimura.

Les mains d'Aoki tremblait encore légèrement quand ils passèrent à l'exercice suivant. Ils enchaînèrent les ateliers et les machines de musculation pendant la moitié de la matinée. Au fil des exercices les regards goguenards posés sur Aoki se firent de moins en moins nombreux et, quand les candidats quittèrent le gymnase pour la piste d'athlétisme, plus aucun membre de son groupe n'osait la regarder de haut.

Une fois sur la piste, les aspirants se regroupèrent devant les responsables de leur groupe. Ceux-ci discutèrent un instant entre eux afin de déterminer la meilleurs façon de faire passer les épreuves de courses. Après quelques minutes de palabres, Unsui se tourna vers les candidats.

- Nous allons vous faire passer individuellement pour la course des quarante yards, mais l'épreuve d'endurance sera commune pour tout le monde. On commence avec les bleus.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Aoki remarqua que les membres des autres groupes portaient des dossards de couleurs différentes. Un autre joueur des Naga s'approcha de la ligne de départ dessinée au sol et appela le premier membre de son groupe.

Un à un les aspirants passèrent sur la piste, tandis que les membres titulaires de l'équipe présents étaient alignés sur le bord pour commenter leurs performances. Aoki remarqua rapidement que peu d'autres candidats arrivaient à passer sous la barre fatidique des quatre secondes et elle s'en sentit grandement rassurée.

- A quoi penses-tu? Demanda une voix derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et vit Konami approcher.

- Je pense que je vais remporter cette épreuve sans avoir à forcer.  
Quelques types qui étaient à proximité ricanèrent en entendant ça.

- T'as de l'espoir, mignonne, fit l'un d'eux.  
Aoki lui adressa un regard glacial.

- Non, j'ai du talent, et toi? Répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.  
Ca eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Aoki l'abandonna et continua l'observation de ses rivaux. Après le groupe bleu, Unsui avait appelé le groupe vert dont les membres défilaient à présent sur la piste. Quelques gros costauds incapables de passer sous la limite des cinq secondes, même si leur vie en dépendait, se succédèrent. Ikkyû annonçait leur temps à voix haute et parfois les joueurs titulaires échangeaient quelques commentaires entre eux.

Tout en regardant un candidat vert quitter la piste, Aoki but une longue gorgé de la boisson rafraîchissante que Konami venait de lui apporter, mais elle faillit tout recracher quand un dénommé "Kawasaki" fut appelé. Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que du gros tas à qui elle avait faillit démonter l'épaule plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle le regarda se dandiner sur la piste tandis que les plis de son ventre rebondissait hors de son T-shirt comme de la gelée. Avec un rictus dédaigneux, elle engloutit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, et ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter Ikkyû quand il annonça le temps du gros.

Enfin, ce fut au tour du groupe rouge, celui d'Aoki. La jeune fille profita du passage des premiers membres de son groupes pour accomplir quelques exercices d'assouplissement sur le bord de la piste. Elle était en plein accroupissement quand Unsui appela son nom. Bondissant sur ses pieds, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les autres candidats et entra sur la piste.

- Quand tu veux, annonça Unsui.  
Aoki s'installa au milieu de la piste et pris soin de bien planter son pied gauche dans la terre battue derrière la ligne. Les deux mains posées sur le genoux gauche, elle leva la tête et lança un coup d'oeil dans la direction des titulaires.

- Étrange prise de marques, remarqua Ikkyû les sourcils froncés.  
Il leva le chronomètres, pour signaler un départ imminent. Aoki lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur en se souvenant de leur conversation devant le gymnase. Les sourcils froncés, le cornerback donna le signal du départ. Poussant de toutes ses forces sur sa jambe gauche, Aoki partit comme un bouchon de champagne. Elle parcourut toute la distance sans ralentir et ne se redressa qu'une fois qu'elle eut franchi la ligne des quarante yards marquée par deux plots rouges posés de chaque coté de la piste. En revenant vers eux, Aoki vit avec une grande satisfaction que les autres aspirants la regardaient avec effarement.

- Quatre ... Quatre secondes trente cinq, annonça Ikkyû, l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux.  
Des murmures se firent entendre dans la troupe, et pas uniquement du coté des candidats. Quand Aoki quitta la piste, elle croisa Ashimura qui y entrait.

- C'était incroyable, fit-il d'un air admiratif.  
Il lui donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule et la blonde le remercia.

- Quatre secondes trente-cinq, répéta Ikkyû, sous le choc. Et sans forcer. Ca ferait d'elle le quatrième joueur le plus rapide du pays, derrière Eyeshield, Shin et Yamato.

- Je sais, commenta Unsui.

- Pourquoi on a jamais entendu parler d'elle? Reprit le cornerback sans se rendre compte que son inattention faisait attendre Ashimura sur la ligne de départ.

- Parce qu'elle faisait parti d'une équipe sans envergure qui faisait plus confiance à son stupide quarterback et son jeu de passe basique plutôt qu'à mes courses, répondit-elle en passant près d'eux. A leur décharge je dois dire que j'ai longtemps plafonné à quatre seconde quarante deux et qu'il m'a fallut six mois d'un entraînement sérieux et intensif pour en arriver là.  
Elle essuya son front à l'aide d'une serviette que Konami lui tendait.

- Tu viens de prendre une sacrée option sur la sélection, remarqua Unsui en notant quelque chose sur la fiche de la jeune fille. D'autant qu'il va nous falloir un bon running back cette année.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre, répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.  
Elle s'éloigna les laissant à leur tâche.

L'épreuve continua, après le groupe rouge, le groupe jaune passa en piste, puis les derniers candidats, les noirs. Un jeune garçon de première année, un dénommé Yawaraka, si frêle qu'il paraissait prêt à se briser au moindre mouvement, atteignit un temps de quatre secondes et quarante trois centièmes, ce fut le seul qui parvint à approcher Aoki. Les autres tournaient principalement autour des cinq secondes, à l'image de Ashimura.

Le soleil commençait à vraiment réchauffer l'atmosphère printanière quand Unsui appela tous les candidats pour la dernière course. Il prit le temps de leur expliquer le principe de ce dernier exercice de la matinée: les cinq groupes prendraient le départ en même temps depuis cinq points différents de la piste et commenceraient à courir. A intervalles réguliers, un coup de sifflet serait donné et le coureur placé en dernière position de chaque groupe serait éliminé et ce, à un rythme de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les leader de chaque groupe.

Chaque groupe se dirigea vers son point de départ et, au coup de sifflet, tout le monde s'élança. Le départ fut un peu chaotique et des bousculades se produisirent. Plusieurs aspirants chutèrent. L'un d'eux décida d'abandonner et rejoignit le bord de la piste en boitillant tandis que les autres se relevaient en hâte et se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur groupe. Après deux tours, un rythme soutenu s'était instauré. Des bousculades acharnées se produisaient au sein des différents groupes, aucun coureur ne voulant être en dernière position au moment du coup de sifflet fatidique. Aoki s'était placée au centre de la piste afin d'éviter les coups de coudes et autres croche-pieds qui se produisaient régulièrement au sein de son groupe. Le rythme ne la dérangeait pas et elle caracolait tranquillement en troisième position, tandis que derrière elle, des protestations et des cris retentissaient chaque fois qu'un coureur usait de la force pour rester à sa place.

Le premier coup de sifflet se fit attendre un moment, si bien que plusieurs coureur se relâchèrent. Quand la première vague d'élimination frappa, la course repartit de plus belle. Pendant de longues minutes les concurrents se livrèrent une lutte farouche pour ne pas être éliminé, mais le sifflet implacable de Unsui frappait les plus lents d'entre eux. Parfois les titulaires de l'équipe devaient intervenir pour forcer des mauvais joueurs à quitter la piste. Plus la course durait et plus la fatigue de faisait sentir. Les coureurs les moins endurants commençaient à avoir du mal à suivre le rythme de plus en plus rapide et sélectif de la course. Les groupes s'étiraient en longueur et il n'était plus rare pour les leaders d'un groupe de dépasser les traînards issus d'un autre groupe. Le verdict des coups de sifflets tombait de plus en plus souvent à un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de coureurs en lice. Profitant du relâchement des autres, Aoki avait prit la tête de son groupe et n'entendait pas lâcher cette place sans lutter. A présents que les choses sérieuses commençaient, la lutte reprenait de plus belle. Le type qui courrait derrière Aoki marcha sur le talon de sa chaussure, manquant de la faire tomber. La jeune fille tituba un instant avant de reprendre son équilibre et de repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quelques mètres plus loin, il recommença et la blonde dû à nouveau lutter pour rester debout et garder sa place. Elle fronça les sourcil mais ne fit rien. A la troisième fois, elle acquit la certitude que c'était fait exprès et dû prendre sur elle même pour ne pas répliquer. Pourtant, quand le type, visiblement à court d'autre solution lui fit un croche pied qui faillit bien la jeter au sol, Aoki vit rouge. Elle planta violemment son pied gauche dans le sol, faisant fi du choc que ça provoqua dans sa cheville et son genou, et prit appui sur sa jambe puis, d'une contorsion du corps, elle se retourna à demi. Elle cueillit le type au vol et l'envoya rouler au sol d'un coup d'épaule bien placé. Ashimura, qui arrivait derrière, sauta par dessus pour l'esquiver et le type se retrouva dernier. Aussi vive qu'un chat, Aoki se retourna et repartit. Le sifflet de Unsui retenti à ce moment. Il ne restait plus que Ashimura et elle désormais.

Quelques instant après le coup de sifflet, Ashimura essaya de placer une attaque et dépassa Aoki. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil avant de laisser entrevoir un sourire de défi. Elle accéléra aussitôt, rattrapa le fuyard et reprit sa place en première position à temps pour entendre avec satisfaction le dernier coup de sifflet de la course. Les cinq dernièrs coureurs rejoignirent la ligne d'arrivée et s'arrêtèrent enfin.

Penchée en avant, les mains sur les genoux, Aoki essayait de reprendre son souffle. Konami émergea de la masse des aspirants et s'approcha d'elle armée d'une petite serviette éponge et d'une bouteille d'eau. Aoki but une longue gorgée d'eau et s'aspergea le visage pour se rafraîchir avant de s'essuyer avec la serviette.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée, fit Konami avec un sourire complice.

- Merci.  
Elle but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Unsui leur laissa le temps de souffler un peu avant d'annoncer que les épreuves de sélection étaient terminée pour la matinée et qu'il les attendaient sur le terrain d'ici une heure. Les candidats se dispersèrent en commentant bruyamment les épreuves qu'ils venaient de passer.

Aoki et Konami se dirigèrent vers la porte menant au terrain de football et s'installèrent dans la tribune exposée au soleil pour déjeuner. Pendant que Aoki détachait ses cheveux pour les essuyer, Konami tira de son sac deux paniers-repas et deux bouteilles d'eau citronnée. La brunette ouvrit sa boîte à bentô et jeta un coup d'oeil sur son contenu coloré. Des fruits frais et quelques légumes cuit à la vapeur s'alignaient sous ses yeux formant un repas léger et un délice pour les yeux.

- Alors, tes adversaires? Demanda Konami en sortant ses baguettes de leur enveloppe.

- Il n'y en a pas vraiment qui sortent du lot. En course en tout cas. Mais ce ne sont pas eux le plus gros obstacle sur ma route.  
Konami laissa échapper un petit grognement approbateur tout en se fourrant un brocolis dans le bec.

- Unsui à l'air intéressé.

- Oui, mais se faire accepter par son frère sera une toute autre histoire.  
La brunette hocha la tête.

- Franchement je ne comprends pas comment une équipe comme celle-là peut se laisser dicter sa conduite par un chieur sans rien dire.

- Le privilège du génie, je suppose, répondit Aoki en avalant une gorgée d'eau.  
Konami sembla songeuse un instant.

- Si encore il leur était indispensable, je ne dis pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils ont souvent gagné sans lui.

- Je suppose qu'ils apprécient la facilité que représente pour eux la présence d'Agon sur le terrain. Quand il joue, les scores sont toujours sans appel.

- Mouais! Enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que c'est mauvais signe quand une équipe préfère succomber à l'attrait de la facilité.  
Ca fit rire Aoki.

- Qui ne le ferait pas s'il en avait la possibilité?

- Toi, répondit la brunette sans se démonter.

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une référence. Et puis, je ne peux pas remplacer une équipe à moi toute seule.  
Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

- Ca dépend de chacun je suppose. Je n'aime pas la facilité, ça m'ennuie, mais nombreux sont ceux qui n'aime pas se compliquer la vie.  
Konami sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Je pense que Unsui-kun n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller à la facilité, quand on voit comment il s'entraîne.

- Unsui s'est donné une tâche très compliquée, fit Aoki soudain pensive. Surtout quand l'objet de cette tâche est aussi peu coopératif.

- Mouais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on peut choisir sciemment de se sacrifier complètement pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à foutre.  
Aoki détourna la tête et son regard erra un instant sur le terrain désert qui s'étalaient devant elle.

- Moi, je comprends, fit-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce. J'aurai fait la même chose pour Miyuki si on nous en avait laissé le temps.  
Konami baissa la tête comme chaque fois que Aoki évoquait sa soeur devant elle.

- Et je ne pense pas qu'Agon s'en foute, continua la blonde sans rien montrer. Je pense qu'il est simplement trop pudique pour montrer ce qu'il ressent vis à vis de son frère.  
Konami faillit cracher le morceau de pastèque qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- Agon? Pudique? On parle bien du type le plus bagarreur de toute la ville? Celui qui cherche à écraser tous ce qui ne lui arrive pas à la cheville? Qui drague tout ce qui bouge?  
Aoki tourna de nouveau son regard de glace vers son amie. Un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

- Ce sont des choses qui n'ont aucune importance pour lui, fit-elle remarquer. Il se fiche de ses adversaires comme des filles qu'il drague parce qu'il sait qu'il ne les croisera pas plus de quelques heures dans sa vie. Je ne dis pas que c'est un ange, loin de là, c'est un bagarreur insolent et arrogant qui n'hésite pas à employer la force quand ça lui chante et qui se sert des autres pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il ne fait aucun cas des autres et s'amuse même à piétiner leur rêve. Nul doute que si on lui ouvrait la poitrine on y trouverait un coeur d'acier. Mais je suis persuadée que sous cette gangue d'acier se cache quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'il réserve que pour ceux qui comptent vraiment mais qu'il se refuse à montrer à qui que ce soit par ce que ça ne fait pas parti de son image de gros dur. Mais parfois ça transperce sa carapace. Tu as bien vu, pendant la finale de la Coupe du Monde, quand il cherchait son frère c'était comme s'il lui disait _"ta place devrait être ici avec moi et pas là haut dans les tribunes, mais puisque je suis là, sur ce terrain, c'est comme si tu y étais aussi."_  
Konami la regarda un instant bouche bée.

- Tu t'es trompée de voie Ao-chan, c'est de la psychologie que tu aurais dû faire, pas du foot.  
Ca fit rire la blonde.

- Quelqu'un étudie la psychologie? Fit une voix.  
Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent approcher Ashimura et son frère.

- On peut se joindre à vous?

- Bien sûr, répondit Aoki.  
Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans les tribunes.

- Mon frère, présenta simplement le plus jeune.

- Ashimura Satochi, compléta son aîné d'une voix profonde.

- Kojima Aoki.

- Sakamoto Konami, enchantée, fit la brunette avec un sourire.  
Les deux frères s'assirent sur le banc placé légèrement en dessous de celui des filles. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment, pourtant il y avait un petit quelque chose de familier entre eux. Peut-être leurs yeux ou leur stature. Ils était tous les deux d'assez grande taille et solidement charpenté. Les mensuration idéales pour jouer sur la ligne, remarqua Aoki.

- Vous parliez psychologie? Demanda Koichi.

- Pas vraiment, on partageait simplement nos points de vue sur Agon-kun.  
Satochi leva un sourcil.

- Le génie en personne? Vous faites partie de son fan-club?  
Il les regarda de la tête aux pieds comme pour les évaluer.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Aoki. Même si je dois avouer que c'est l'un des meilleurs joueurs que j'ai pu voir.

- L'un des pire salaud aussi, marmonna Satochi.  
Aoki plongea ses baguettes dans l'une des case de sa boite à bentô contenant des petit triangles d'ananas mais elle n'en prit aucun.

- Une mauvaise expérience avec Agon-kun?

- Pas vraiment, mais je suis dans la même classe que son frère et lui depuis trois ans, alors je connais ses manières et ses méthodes.

- Pourtant tu veux faire partie de l'équipe! Fit remarquer la blonde.

- Je me fous d'Agon, c'est l'équipe qui m'intéresse. J'ai passé les sélections lors de ma première année mais j'ai échoué. Et l'an dernier j'ai dû faire une croix dessus à cause d'un poignet cassé. Cette année, c'est ma dernière chance.

- Je connais ça, fit simplement Aoki.  
Pendant un instant, tous les quatre restèrent silencieux.

Aoki et Konami avaient presque terminé leur repas quand la porte menant à l'esplanade s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelques uns des joueurs titulaires à la tête desquels marchait Unsui. Ils entrèrent dans le club-house sans remarquer la présence des quatre invités dans la tribunes. Ils ne tardèrent pas à en ressortir armés de plots et de fanion rouges, de paniers remplis de balles de foot et de mannequins renforcés servant pour l'entraînement de la ligne. Ils se mirent aussitôt à tout installer sur le terrain suivant des plans tracé à l'avance.

- On dirait que les choses sérieuses commencent, commenta Satochi en les regardant faire.  
Les autres ne purent qu'approuver.

- Tant mieux, fit Aoki, visiblement satisfaite. Depuis le temps que ce terrain m'appelle.  
Les deux frères la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Aoki n'y fit pas attention, posant sa boite à bentô vide sur le banc, elle se leva et s'étira langoureusement à la manière d'un chat. Elle sauta ensuite de banc en banc jusqu'au bas de la tribune.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide? Cria-t-elle en s'accoudant à la rambarde.  
Les joueurs se tournèrent vers elle, visiblement surpris.

- Euh, non, ça va très bien, répondit l'un d'eux. Merci.

- Ok! N'hésitez pas.  
Elle resta accoudée à la rambarde des tribunes et les regarda mettre les différents exercices en place.

Peu à peu, les aspirants arrivèrent sur le terrain. Les joueurs achevèrent leurs tâches sans se préoccuper d'eux mais chassèrent quelques curieux qui essayaient de tester les exercices déjà en place. Unsui attendit que l'heure de pause soit terminée puis il rassembla les candidats devant lui sans égards pour d'éventuels retardataire.

- Vous allez commencer les exercices en tenues. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de matériel, nous allons vous en fournir ainsi que des maillots d'entraînement.  
Comme s'ils attendaient pile ce moment, d'autres joueurs titulaires arrivèrent avec des caisse d'où dépassaient épaulières et protège dos.

- Vous avez un quart d'heure pour vous changer. ... Quand à toi, Kojima-chan ...

- Oui, oui, je sais, fit la jeune fille en approchant. Je me cache pour n'affoler personne.  
Elle se dirigea vers le club-house, laissant les autres sur les bords du terrain. Au moment ou elle entrait dans le vestiaire, elle entendit quelques mécontents se plaindre. Le quarterback se chargea de les faire taire. Aoki ferma la porte derrière elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Un maillot noir et or dépourvu de numéros distinctif attendait posé sur son sac. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune fille le posa sur le banc avant d'ouvrir son sac pour en tirer ses protections, sa culotte renforcée et son casque d'entraînement. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et enfila chaussettes, gaine de protection et pantalon rembourré avant de sauter dans ses crampons. Elle attacha ensuite ses cheveux avec son turban puis entrepris de passer ses protections de poitrine, de dos et d'épaule par dessus un T-shirt blanc avant d'enfiler le maillot d'entraînement. Elle vérifia soigneusement tous les lacets, boucles et attaches de son équipement afin d'éviter les accidents puis noua ses ses crampons en faisant attention à être aussi bien dedans que possible. Enfin, elle s'empara de son casque et fourra ses gants dedans décidant de les mettre plus tard, quand elle en aurait besoin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le tout formait un drôle d'ensemble, avec le maillot noir, la culotte et les chaussette blanches, les chaussures noires et le casque gris.

- Super, soupira-t-elle en se regardant de haut en bas.  
A ce moment, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Kojima-chan, on commence, annonça la voix de Unsui.

- J'arrive.  
Quittant son petit recoin, la jeune fille traversa le vestiaire au petit trot et faillit se vautrer quand ses crampons métalliques dérapèrent sur le carrelage.

- Waaah!  
Au prix d'un vigoureux coup de reins, elle parvint à rester debout.

- Putain, il est casse-gueule votre carrelage, remarqua-t-elle en rejoignant le quarterback.

- On réclame des tapis antidérapant à corps et à cris, mais on ne les a jamais vu arriver, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.  
Il la laissa passer devant lui et ferma la porte. Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le groupe de candidats, le quarterback ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la démarche de la jeune fille n'avait rien perdu de sa grâce féline malgré les tas de protections qu'elle portait. Elle ne semblait pas gênée dans ses mouvements ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe d'aspirants. Aoki alla confier ses gants à Konami avant de se mêler aux autres tandis que Unsui se plantait au milieu de la pelouse. Ils étaient tous en tenues mais contrairement à la jeune fille, certains d'entre eux avaient vraiment l'air d'épouvantails mal fagotés. Le quarterback prit une longue inspiration avant de leur annoncer le début des épreuves de sélection de l'après midi. Il leur fit la liste des exercices qu'ils allaient devoir passer et leur donna ses instructions. Le nombre de candidats s'étaient réduit depuis le matins, certains d'entre eux, probablement mécontents de leur performances ou se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur, n'étaient pas revenus après la pause. Unsui ne vit donc pas l'intérêt de séparer à nouveaux les aspirants en groupes.

Ils commencèrent par une course en zigzag entre des drapeaux plantés sur le parcourt et figurant des joueurs adverse à esquiver. Le but du jeu était de suivre le parcourt en courant le plus vite possible avec le ballon sous le bras sans toucher un seul drapeau. Les gros gabarits lents et aussi large que haut peinèrent dans cette épreuve qui allait beaucoup mieux aux joueurs de corpulence plus svelte, rapide et explosif, comme Aoki qui se fit un devoir de réussir. Courir vite et esquiver les malabars lancés sur elle était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

- C'est plus drôle avec de vrais adversaires, commenta-t-elle en revenant sur le bord du terrain.  
Unsui se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en prenant note des résultats de la jeune fille sur sa fiche.

L'exercice suivant mit les talents de receveurs des candidats à dure épreuve face à deux machines lance balle manoeuvrées par les titulaires. Le but était de rattraper le plus de ballon possible sur les dix lancés par les machines, tout en évitant de toucher les drapeaux placés sur le terrain. Un a un, les aspirants se positionnèrent face aux machines et, au coup de sifflet de Unsui, le bombardement commençait. Quand il appela son nom, Aoki se hâta d'enfiler ses gants avant d'entrer en piste. Il lui allaient comme une seconde peau et étaient agréables à porter, ce qui ne risquait pas de contrarier sa prise de balle. Au coup de sifflet, le premier ballon partit comme un obus. Un seul coup d'oeil suffit à la jeune fille pour évaluer sa trajectoire et élaborer sa course pour arriver au point de réception sans toucher les drapeaux rouges. Le second ballon partit au moment ou elle se saisissait du premier. L'abandonnant sans autre forme de procès, elle s'élança vers celui qui fendait les airs. Le rythme soutenus de l'exercice le rendait particulièrement difficile. Aoki laissa lui échapper deux des balles et renversa quatre drapeaux rouges. Revenant vers le bord du terrain, elle ôta son casque et s'essuya le front à l'aide de la bande de tissus qu'elle portait au poignet.

- C'est plus drôle sans les drapeaux, fit-elle pour Unsui.  
Le quarterback essaya de ne pas réagir tandis que Aoki s'éloignait en riant silencieusement.

En revanche, voir arriver les défenseurs des Naga, entièrement équipés, sur le terrain, ne la fit pas rire du tout. Unsui expliqua qu'ils allaient refaire le même exercice mais avec des adversaires à la place des drapeaux. Aoki sentit quand il la regarda qu'il se retenait de lui adresser un sourire vengeur. Au coup de sifflet, les bombardements reprirent. Certains joueurs particulièrement corpulent et hargneux, comme ce Kawasaki que Aoki avait humilié le matin même, réussissait mieux à bousculer et plaquer les défenseurs qu'à rattraper la balle. D'autres en revanche semblaient doués pour les deux, comme Koichi Ashimura.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Aoki, elle eut la surprise de voir l'un des cornerback présent sur le terrain en sortir pour laisser sa place à Ikkyû. Le visage déterminé du jeune homme ne laissait pas de doute: il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau. Quelque chose au fond de Aoki se réjouit à cette pensée.

- Je devrais certainement me sentir honorée de t'affronter, Ikkyû-kun.

- Profites-en, répondit-il avec un air arrogant sur le visage, c'est la dernière fois.

- Certainement, fit Aoki avec un sourire confiant. On ne s'affronte pas entre équipiers, pas vrai?  
Encore une fois son assurance prit le cornerback de court. Mais la confiance de la jeune fille était d'avantage une méthode pour prendre l'ascendant sur son adversaire qu'une véritable bravade.

- Prépares-toi à mordre la poussière.  
Aoki ne répondit pas et se contenta de se mettre en position. Le coup de sifflet retentit, le ballon fusa. Aoki s'élança la première, Ikkyû sur ses talons, et esquiva deux autres joueurs lancés sur elle, mais avant qu'elle puisse tendre la main, le cornerback s'était déjà emparé de la balle. Il lui lança un regard arrogant mais Aoki n'y fit pas attention, la seconde balle était déjà dans les airs. Elle s'élança directement sur le point d'impact, esquivant un autre défenseur, mais encore une fois Ikkyû fut dessus avant elle.

- Ca fait deux à zéro, nargua-t-il. Toujours persuadé de pouvoir me battre?

- Oui, parce que maintenant, je sais comment tu bouges.  
Il haussa un sourcil. Aoki fondit sur la troisième balle, Ikkyû toujours accroché à ses crampons. Esquivant l'un des joueurs, elle changea brutalement de direction, laissant le cornerback quelques pas derrière elle. Plaçant l'une de ses accélérations, elle fondit sur la balle comme un faucon et s'en saisit. Poussant sur sa jambe droite, elle partit brusquement en sens inverse, calculant mentalement la meilleure course pour rattraper la nouvelle balle. Ikkyû surgit sur sa gauche. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui. Évitant la charge d'un autre joueur, elle le repoussa du bras gauche pour le dévier afin qu'il traverse pile la trajectoire du cornerback. Ralentit, il ne put que la regarder attraper la balle.

- Deux partout, fit-elle en laissant tomber la balle au sol.  
Et ça continua. Ikkyû s'imposa finalement par le score de quatre à trois, trois des balles ayant touché le sol avant que l'un d'eux ne parvienne à s'en saisir.

- Le pied, commenta Aoki en retirant son casque. J'adore quand mon adversaire peut me répondre comme ça.  
Elle quitta le terrain, l'air satisfait malgré sa défaite. Konami, lui apporta une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une serviette pour qu'elle puisse éponger son visage et son cou dégoulinant. Ikkyû quand à lui, agacé d'avoir concédé trois balles à une fille, resta sur le terrain pour calmer sa mauvaise humeur en écrasant les autres candidats.

L'exercice continua et, assise sur l'un des banc placé sur le bord du terrain, Aoki put tranquillement admirer les prouesses aériennes d'Ikkyû. Aucun doute, le cornerback était bien l'un des meilleurs du pays, sinon le meilleur. Ce serait un plaisir de jouer avec lui, à condition qu'il mette son arrogance en veilleuse. Car c'était là le plus gros défaut de cette équipe selon la jeune fille: l'arrogance. Et la défaite face à Deimon l'année précédente n'avait visiblement pas suffit à soigner les dragons de leur vilain défaut.

Quand l'exercice prit fin, Ikkyû avait réussit à écoeuré la moitié des candidats à lui tout seul. Certains d'entre eux, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'être sélectionné, ou simplement agacé de s'être fait mouché par le petit cornerback, décidèrent d'arrêter là les frais et se débarrassèrent de leur équipement sur le bord du terrain tandis que Unsui expliquait le dernier exercice aux autres. Ils allaient devoir montrer leur force et leur résistance face aux mannequins figurant des joueurs de ligne adverse.

- Voilà un exercice dans lequel je ne risque pas de briller, fit Aoki à Konami tandis que les mannequins étaient installés au centre du terrain.  
Unsui commença à appeler les candidats un à un. Cet exercice semblait particulièrement plaire aux gros bras qui prenaient visiblement plaisir à envoyer valser les mannequins le plus loin possible, comme si ça allait suffire à leur ouvrir les portes de l'équipe. Quand Unsui l'appela, Aoki délaissa Konami et se dirigea vers les mannequins alignées sur la pelouse. Se penchant en avant, elle se mit en position puis se jeta sur le mannequin le plus proche. Malgré son élan, elle ne parvint à le faire reculer que de quelques centimètres. Elle revint vers le bord du terrain avec un soupir de dépit.

- Voilà enfin quelque chose pour lequel tu n'es pas douée, commenta Unsui en notant les résultats sur la fiche de la jeune fille.

- Hé! On ne peut pas tout réussir, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Le quarterback secoua la tête, refoulant un sourire.

Aoki était au bord de la pelouse quand un rire gras et ouvertement moqueur se fit entendre. La jeune fille n'y fit pas attention et s'apprêtait à laisser sa place au candidat suivant quand un mur se dressa devant elle. Levant la tête, elle reconnu le type qu'elle avait humilié le matin même, le dénommé Kawasaki. Il fixait sur elle ses yeux porcins et malveillant, un sourire mauvais fixé sur ses lèvres épaisses.

- C'est avec ça que tu comptes me battre, minus? Fit-il. Tu ferais mieux de retourner écarter les cuisses pour les minables.  
Aoki inclina la tête sur le coté et fixa le type d'un regard glacial.

- Je te demande pardon? Fit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Est-ce que tu viens de me traiter de putain, par hasard?

- Et t'es sourde en plus! Ricana le gros. Ch'savais pas que la pipe ça rendait sourd.  
Il eut la très mauvais idée de mimer des gestes obscène avec sa langue, exhibant son piercing. La mâchoire serrée, les yeux plissées, Aoki recula d'un pas, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

- Je peux te battre quand je veux, sans faire le moindre effort.  
S'emparant d'une balle qui attendait dans l'un des paniers rangés le long du terrain elle la lui lança.

- Tu veux tenter ta chance? Si je gagne, je t'arrache la langue. Si tu gagnes, je passerai l'éponge sur tes insultes.  
Le gros la regarda d'un air idiot, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à un tel défi. Après un instant un sourire arrogant étira ses lèvres et il brandit la balle devant lui.

- Je t'attends, minus.  
Aoki se tourna vers le bord du terrain et remarqua que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux. Avec un rictus mauvais, elle décrocha le scratch qui retenait son gant gauche autour de son poignet et le retira tranquillement, comme si ce qu'elle faisait était très naturel.

- Tiens, tu peux me tenir ça, Unsui-kun.  
Le quarterback semblait aussi surpris que les autres par ce qui se passait. Il prit le gant sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte et regarda Aoki se placer face à Kawasaki.

- Il faut l'arrêter, Unsui, elle va se faire massacrer, intervint l'un de ses joueurs.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit le quarterback, elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait.

- Pourquoi elle lui a envoyé la balle, interrogea Ikkyû, lui aussi les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille. Ce serait plutôt à elle de porter la balle et à lui d'essayer de l'arrêter, non! Et pourquoi elle a retiré l'un de ses gants?  
Unsui ne répondit pas. Aoki venait de se positionner au milieu du terrain, dans sa prise de marques si particulière.

- Tu es prêt? Lança-t-elle.

- Ouais, viens, je suis prêt pour toi, ma belle, répondit le gros en tirant à nouveaux la langue dans un geste obscène.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa ensuite. Aoki bondit comme un fauve sur une proie. La balle roula sur la pelouse. L'instant suivant, Kawasaki s'effondrait au sol en hurlant.

- Elle a raté la balle, quelle idiote! Commenta l'un des joueurs des Naga.

- Non, objecta Ikkyû, les yeux rivés sur le dos de la blonde. Elle a eu exactement ce qu'elle visait.

- Hein?  
Les autres se tournèrent à nouveau vers la jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent son poing gauche serré, dégoulinant de sang. A ses pieds, Kawasaki plaquait ses deux mains, elles aussi ruisselantes de sang, sur sa bouche. Elle le regardait gémir à ses pieds sans une once de sympathie ni de remords sur le visage.

- Maintenant tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'insulter une fille, commenta Aoki, impitoyable.  
Lentement, elle tendit la main gauche devant elle et ouvrit les doigts. Un objet brillant et ensanglanté tomba sur l'herbe. Des murmures de stupéfaction ou de dégoût se firent entendre sur le bord du terrain quand tous les autres joueurs comprirent de quoi il s'agissait. C'était le piercing de Kawasaki. Un bout de sa langue y était encore accroché.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je t'arracherais la langue si je gagnais!  
Sans se soucier des rumeurs qui se faisaient entendre, ni des regards effarés ou effrayés braqués sur elle, Aoki quitta le terrain. Son regard croisa celui de Unsui quand elle s'avança pour récupérer son gant et le jeune homme sentit un frisson familier quand il vit le sourire mauvais sur le visage de la jeune fille. C'était un sourire qu'il connaissait bien. Son frère l'arborait toujours quand il se plaisait à écraser les "tanches".

Passant une main sur son front, il regarda Aoki s'éloigner en se demandant dans quoi il venait de mettre les pieds.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ TUNOVER ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

Les incessants bavardages de sa soeur commençaient à sérieusement la saouler, mais Kaguya gardait les dents serrées de peur de laisser échapper une remarque qui mettraient encore le feu aux poudres. Elle se demandait pourquoi ses parents insistaient tant pour que Maiko aille la chercher à la sortie du lycée alors que toutes les deux se détestaient cordialement. Kaguya ne pensaient pas que ses parents lui fassent si peu confiance pour obliger sa soeur à l'escorter jusqu'à la maison une fois la journée terminée. Ses parents semblaient toujours penser qu'elle était incapable de faire quoique ce soit toute seule sans les mettre dans l'embarras.

Quand elle était enfant, Kaguya avait fini par imaginer, à force d'entendre ses parents et ses soeurs dire qu'elle ne savait rien faire de bien, qu'elle était une incapable chronique, tout juste bonne à amener des ennuis à une famille déjà trop patiente et généreuse avec elle. Ca avait miné toute son enfance et l'avait toujours handicapé quoiqu'elle voulu faire. Il lui avait fallut des années, et une longue thérapie chez son psy, pour comprendre que ce que sa famille lui reprochait était simplement de ne pas vouloir entrer dans le moule de la parfaite petite famille bourgeoise bien sous tous rapports qu'on voulait la forcer à enfiler.

Oh, oui, ses soeurs étaient des modèles de petite bourgeoise aussi superficielles que vaines et ses parents des vitrines servant à exposer leur réussite tant professionnelle que sociale. Oui, Saori et Maiko étaient polies, gentilles avec tout le monde, aimables, serviables ... tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire de bonnes épouses et rendre des parents fiers d'eux comme d'elle même. Mais ça c'était uniquement le vernis couvrant les meubles. En réalité, ses deux soeurs étaient deux harpies arrogantes et hargneuses qui ne savaient rien faire d'autre que se disputer les faveurs des autres. Et ses parents ne valaient pas mieux. La famille unie et heureuse qu'ils prenaient plaisir à exposer devant les voisins, les amis et sur touts les meubles de la maison n'existaient que sur les photos qu'ils exposaient pour cacher le fait que leur père était plus souvent à l'hôpital au chevet de ses patients, et de ses infirmières, qu'à la maison à s'occuper de ses filles et que leur mère était un iceberg aussi froid et inaccessible que le Pôle Nord. Quand elle y pensait, Kaguya avait honte d'eux. Leur vie toute entière était une scène de théâtre où on leur faisait jouer un rôle qui ne servait qu'à tromper le monde les entourant.

Oui mais voilà, Kaguya avait toujours refusé d'endosser le rôle qu'on lui réservait. Petite, avant qu'elle ne comprenne la vérité, elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi sa mère et ses soeurs faisaient tant de manières et de politesses devant des femmes, qu'entre elles, elles critiquaient vertement. Elle avait toujours été franche et maladroite, capable de renverser une tasse de thé sur la belle robe de la femme du patron de son père, ou de dire en face de la présidente du club de bridge que fréquentait sa mère qu'elle avait des dents pourries, ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents et ses soeurs portaient ces masques souriants devant des gens qu'ils détestaient ouvertement quand ils étaient seuls à la maison.

Plus grande, une fois qu'elle eut compris ce que le manège de sa famille voulait dire, elle refusa sciemment de jouer leur jeu hypocrite et se retrouva d'emblée cataloguée mouton noir de la famille, la fille dont on avait honte et qu'on ne présentait aux invités que quand elle se montrait. Elle avait même été jusqu'à faire exprès d'échouer au test d'entrée du lycée privée très huppé où ses soeurs étaient scolarisées, enfin avaient été en ce qui concernait Saori, afin de n'avoir pas à y mettre les pieds. Ses parents avaient été furieux et avaient passé une soirée entière à lui hurler dessus qu'elle n'était qu'une sale petite ingrate incapable d'apprécier touts les sacrifices qu'on faisaient pour elle. Quelles sacrifice demanda-t-elle effrontément sachant parfaitement que l'inscription au lycée de Deimon, le plus proche de chez elle, leur coûterait bien moins cher que celle dans ce lycée pour filles ou on voulait absolument la faire entrer. Ca lui valut une paire de gifles et une interdiction de sortie pendant trois semaines. Mais elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle était libre d'aller dans le lycée de son choix.

Chaque jour qui passait, depuis qu'elle était entrée au collège, ne faisaient que creuser d'avantage le fossé entre sa famille et elle. Et ce fossé c'était fait encore plus vaste depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Deimon. La jeune fille pensait que son entrée dans ce nouveau lycée, loin de ses soeurs, de leur réputation et de leurs sales coups bas, allait changer sa vie, mais pour le moment, les changement se faisaient rare. Encore plus qu'auparavant, sa famille voulait contrôler sa vie afin de préserver leur si importante image. Sa mère l'avait inscrite de force aux clubs de cérémonie du thé et de port du kimono, comme si ça allait l'aider à s'intégrer. Kaguya avait déjà décidé de ne pas y mettre les pieds et de chercher quelque chose qui lui correspondrait mieux.

Le background sonore que Maiko voulait lui imposer, mélange de remontrances entendue mille fois et de conseils inutiles ne servant qu'à démontrer la supériorité naturelle de son aînée sur elle, commençait à sérieusement agacer Kaguya qui remonta les anses de son sac d'école sur son épaule d'un geste irrité, presque violent. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir enfin faire taire sa soeur. Maiko n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle mais elle se prenait déjà pour une adulte, pour une lady, comme elle le disait souvent. Pour Kaguya, cependant, sa soeur n'était pas une lady, elle n'était qu'une pâle copie de leur mère. Et c'était loin d'être un compliment.

Kaguya envisageait sérieusement de planter sa soeur là et de prendre un détour, quand un dieu, ou un démon, elle n'aurait pu le dire, répondit enfin à ses prières. Plusieurs explosions retentirent de l'autre coté de la rue et plusieurs personnes se mirent à crier de terreur, dont sa soeur, en reconnaissant des coups de feu. Plusieurs personnes se jetèrent au sol et Kaguya se plaqua contre un mur. Après quelques instants, qui leur parurent à tous une éternité, les coups de feu cessèrent, laissant leur place à un silence pesant. Kaguya quitta la protection du mur et regarda sa soeur se relever et épousseter la jupe à carreau écossaise de son uniforme scolaire d'un air pincée.

- Mais il est fou cet homme? Que fait la police? Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle! Franchement, oser faire autant de bruit en pleine rue. Pas la peine de se demander quel genre de délinquants peut faire ça, du genre à fréquenter ton lycée de pouilleux! Ca n'arriverait pas dans le mien. Obligé de venir dans ce quartier infâme à cause de toi. Tout ça parce que tu es trop nulle pour réussir un simple concours d'entrée dans un lycée.  
Et c'était repartie pour les jacasseries insipides. Kaguya leva les yeux au ciel:

- Et bien, la prochaine fois commande donc une limousine, ma Lady! Lança-t-elle d'un ton froid.  
Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir la réaction de sa soeur, mais le silence qui suivit lui suffit pour deviner ce qu'elle devait être. Profitant des quelques secondes de mutisme de Maiko, la jeune fille prit quelque mètres d'avance.

Sa soeur la rejoignit rapidement, soufflant comme un cygne furieux mais n'osant pas faire d'esclandre en pleine rue. C'était le seul point positif de la représentation permanente qu'était la vie de sa famille: pas de disputes en public, de peur d'écorcher leur si chère image. Cependant, Maiko ne tarda pas à ouvrir le bec pour faire remarquer à Kaguya que sa conduite était inqualifiable. La jeune fille se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa soeur repris son éternel rengaine sur sa conduite indigne de leur famille quand un cri strident la fit taire. A quelques pas devant eux, une jeune femme gisait au sol, au milieu des boites de conserves, des fruits et des légumes répandus par un sac en papier déchiré.

- Arrêtez-le, arrêtez-le, il m'a volé mon sac, criait-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
Les gens autour d'elle la regardaient sans bouger, tandis qu'un type s'enfuyait en courant parmi la foule des badauds, un petit sac noir à la main.

- Faites quelque chose, s'écria la femme en fondant en larmes.  
Mu par un instinct qu'elle ne se connaissait pas encore, Kaguya bondit en avant, ramassa une boite d'ananas au sirop ayant roulé au sol et se redressa. La boite entre les mains, elle leva les mains au dessus de son épaule droite et estima d'un coup d'oeil la distance la séparant du voleur. D'un geste sec et rapide, elle lança la boite vers lui. Celle-ci décrivit une longue courbe au dessus de la foule et des voitures avant de s'abattre sur le crâne du voleur comme un boulet de canon. Le type fut projeté quelques pas en avant et, déséquilibré et assommé à la fois, il s'affala de tout son long sur le trottoir. Aussitôt deux hommes se jetèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser. On rapporta le sac à la victime qu'un policier aidait à s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'un commerçant venait de sortir de sa boutique pour elle. Elle remercia les deux jeunes gens qui lui rapportaient son sac et qui confièrent le voleur au policier, puis elle se tourna vers Kaguya pour la remercier à son tour.

- Merci, mademoiselle, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Toute ma vie est dans ce sac.

- Ce n'était rien, vraiment. Je suis contente que vous ayez pu le récupérer.  
Après avoir échanger quelques mots avec la femme, répondu aux questions du policier, Kaguya et sa soeur s'éloignèrent.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer, fit Maiko d'un ton acerbe.  
Kaguya lui lança un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule:

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me comporte comme si je faisais partie de la famille impériale, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid. Et puis, aider quelqu'un, ça ne peut pas faire de mal à votre petite image de marque. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me changer en démon sur le champ!  
Elle ignorait à quel point elle avait tort!

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ TURNOVER ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

Une semaine seulement s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée scolaire, mais Sena avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé des mois. Il était déjà épuisé, mauvais pour le Tournois de Printemps qui commençait d'ici quelques jours. Le départ de Hiruma, Musashi et Kurita de l'équipe laissait plus qu'un vide béant. C'était comme si l'équipe avait perdu son âme. Le jeune running back le sentait bien, à l'entraînement ses équipiers semblaient découragés, comme s'ils avaient perdu toutes motivations. Sena savait qu'en tant que capitaine, c'était à lui de trouver le moyen de les remettre sur les rails, mais les mots refusaient de lui venir et tout ce qu'il leur disait, lui paraissait aussi dérisoire que toutes tentatives de raisonner Hiruma quand il avait décidé quelque chose. Finalement, le seul qui semblait encore plein d'enthousiasme était Chubo qui, comme il l'avait promis, venait d'entrer à Deimon et de rejoindre l'équipe.

Mais bien plus que le moral de ses équipiers, ce qui inquiétait Sena était le recrutement de nouveaux joueurs pour les Devils Bats. Le jeune homme savait que toutes les équipes engagées dans le Tournois de Printemps avaient déjà terminé leur recrutement et étaient passées à la phase d'adaptation des nouveaux joueurs. Lui aussi, avait organisé des sélections, avec l'aide discrète de Mamori, certainement commanditée par Hiruma. Grâce à la réputation des Devils Bats et à la sienne, la séance de recrutement avait attiré beaucoup de monde ... Mais peu de personnes qui convenaient, hélas. Si Chubo était désigné d'office pour prendre la place de Kurita sur la ligne, rare étaient les candidats qui avaient réussi à attirer l'attention de Sena et de ses équipiers pour les positions de quarterback et de kicker. Il leur manquait aussi deux ou trois bons receveurs pour épauler Monta, deux linebacker capables de stopper les attaques acharnées de leurs adversaires, un fullback (1) pour remplacer Ishimaru, entre autre.

Sena avait un instant espéré que son équipe puisse enfin pouvoir jouer avec un effectif complet, comme les autres, mais force était de constater que, cette année encore, la plupart de ses équipiers et lui même devraient enchaîner attaque et défense. Ils en avaient l'habitude, ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant. Non, ce qui dérangeait le plus le running back à ce moment était le besoin urgent de trouver un quarterback à son équipe. Ils pouvaient se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pour le poste de kicker mais aucun des candidats qu'ils avait vu ce jour là ne lui paraissait convainquant au poste de quarterback.

Toutes ses idées en tête, Sena marchait, le nez plongé dans le carnet dans lequel il avait pris des notes durant les épreuves de sélection. Il avait beau chercher, aucune solution ne se présentait, aucun candidat ne le satisfaisait. L'idée qu'il pouvait être trop exigeant lui effleura l'esprit l'espace d'un instant, et il leva les yeux vers le ciel rougeoyant, sans cesser de marcher. Hiruma était l'un des plus formidable quarterback qu'il ai vu jouer. Son jeu mental n'avait pas d'égal, ses tactiques et ses coups de bluff étaient redoutables. Il avait réussit à sortir l'équipe de situations que tous avaient jugé désespérées. Il avait même réussit à tenir la dragée haute à Clifford, le meilleur quarterback junior des États-Unis, pays fondateur du football américain. Sena ne pouvait décemment pas espérer trouver un autre quarterback à la hauteur de Hiruma. C'était impossible.

Soupirant, le running back baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son carnet. Concentré sur sa réflexion, il ne sentit pas la silhouette grimaçante se glisser derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un formidable coup de pied aux fesses le tira de sa rêverie qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

- T'es dans la lune, fucking nabot?  
Sena leva les yeux vers le blond aux oreilles pointues qui se tenait près de lui, souriant de toutes ses dents, pointues elles aussi.

- Hiruma?  
Sans répondre, l'ancien capitaine des Devils Bats plaça le fusil mitrailleur qu'il portait sur son épaule et tendit sa main libre vers le carnet que Sena tenait toujours. Il le feuilleta un instant, ses yeux clairs survolant les notes prises par le running back.

- Je vois que tu prends ton rôle a sérieux, remarqua-t-il.  
Il jeta le carnet vers son propriétaire qui le rattrapa par réflexe.

- C'est pas mal, même si c'est loin de valoir le rapport de la fucking manager!  
Il tira une liasse de papier de la poche de la veste de son uniforme scolaire et la consulta, sans se soucier du regard interrogateur que Sena lui lançait. Bien qu'elle ait dû quitter l'équipe, elle aussi, il semblait que Hiruma voulait continuer à appeler Mamori par le surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

- Qui tu pensais recruter? Demanda Hiruma sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

- Je pensais à Daikô et Kidashi en tant que wide receiver et cornerback, et à Ashimoto pour le poste de kicker. J'ai déjà donné à Chubo une place sur la ligne.

- Mouais, commenta Hiruma en fouillant dans ses papiers. Compte tenus des candidats, tu ne pouvais pas faire grand chose de plus. Et pour le quarterback.  
Sena baissa la tête.

- Tôsho est le seul qui ai réussit à envoyer la balle correctement mais ...  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- Oui: "MAIS"! Gronda Hiruma.  
Laissant sa liasse de papiers tomber au sol, il braqua son arme sur Sena et tira une rafale de balles. Sena laissa échapper un couinement en bondissant sur place pour esquiver les tirs.

- Foutu nabot, foutre un incapable comme Tôsho à ma place, c'est pour se foutre de moi?  
Sena se mit à courir en zigzags pour offrir une cible moins facile au démon qui continuait à lui tirer dessus. Des passants s'écartaient en cirant en les voyant arriver tous les deux. Hiruma ne semblait pas dérangé par la pensée qu'une balle perdu pouvait touché un badaud. Il continuait à courir derrière Sena en l'aspergeant de balles.

- Si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute, cria Sena pour calmer l'ancien quarterback.  
Hiruma arrêta de tirer mais ne proposa rien.

- Avec tout tes contacts tu as bien quelqu'un dans ta ligne de mire.  
Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur façon de le dire mais Sena n'y fit pas attention. Le silence du blond ne lui dit rien de bon.

- Il y a bien quelqu'un à Deimon qui puisse jouer à ce poste, fit Sena d'un ton presque suppliant.  
Lui qui avait l'habitude que Hiruma résolve toutes les situations désespérées se sentit presque trahit quand le démon détourna la tête en se contentant de souffler une bulle de chewing gum.

- Donc, il ne reste que Tôsho, soupira-t-il, résigné.  
Pendant un instant, tous les deux restèrent silencieux planté en plein milieu de la rue sans faire attention aux badauds qui les contournaient en râlant. Ce fut un cri strident qui les sortit de leur torpeur.

- Arrêtez-le, arrêtez-le, il m'a volé mon sac, criait une jeune femme.  
A ce moment un homme passa près du duo en bousculant Sena, le jetant au sol. Tous les passant étaient figés sur place, les yeux fixés sur le voleur qui s'échappait au pas de course. Tous sauf une jeune fille qui se précipita sur le sac de courses que la femme avait laissé tomber quand le type lui avait arraché son sac. Elle ramassa une boite de conserve et, sans hésiter, elle la lança vers le voleur. La boite décrivit un arc de cercle parfait au dessus des badauds médusés et atteignit le voleur à la tête le jetant au sol. Revenant de leur surprises, deux hommes se jetèrent sur lui et l'immobilisèrent tandis qu'un autre ramenait son sac à la jeune femme.

- Tu as vu ça, Hiruma? Demanda Sena, les fesses toujours au sol. Quel lancé!  
Quand il leva les yeux vers le blond, il laissa échapper un hoquet de frayeur devant l'air de satisfaction démoniaque arboré par le blond. Son large sourire découvrant ses dents pointues et les flammes dévorantes qui brûlaient dans ses yeux clairs auraient fait reculer n'importe qui.

- Kékéké! Elle portait l'uniforme de Deimon.  
Il plongea une main dans la poche du pantalon de son uniforme et en tira un carnet noir dont de nombreux signets de papier coloré marquaient les pages.

- Voyons voir à qui nous avons à faire.  
Il chercha un instant dans les pages de son carnet de menace, jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait dans l'un des nombreux trombinoscopes que comportait son carnet.

- Oniya Kaguya, elle est en première année. Père médecin, mère pharmacienne. Deux soeurs aînée et ... OH, mademoiselle passe pour être le vilain petit canard de la famille.  
Il referma son carnet d'un claquement sec.

- Voilà exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

- Hiruma?  
Le démon ne répondit pas, il s'élança sur les traces de la jeune fille avec un sourire plus satisfait que jamais. Sena le suivit en se doutant de ce qu'il avait en tête.

Après tout, Hiruma l'avait forcé à rejoindre l'équipe lui aussi.

* * *

NOTE:  
1- Le fullback est l'une des positions de running back. Il est en général plus lourd, plus puissant mais moins rapide que le halfback, plus petit et plus rapide.

Oui, oui, j'avoue, le personnage de Kawasaki est directement inspiré des deux gros imbéciles que Sena affronte lorsqu'il se retrouve "obligé" de passer les épreuves de sélection pour les San Antonio Armadillos, durant la Marche Infernale.  
A les voir tout le temps tirer la langue et montrer leur piercing en se vantant, j'en ai presque regretté que Sena soit si gentil.  
Dommage pour Kawasaki que Aoki ne soit pas du tout comme Sena. XD


End file.
